Best of Me
by silvertears44
Summary: harry likes hermione and is having trouble telling her. He eventually faces voldemort. three years later they get some interestin news harry realizes he still loves her it kinda turns drama-ish after a while but there is some funny things hhr
1. The train ride and first night back

"Hey Harry can you spot me a sickle?"

"Yeah No problem." Harry handed the lady with the trolley the money and sat back down.

"So where do you think Hermione is? She always sits with us."

"Since she got that boyfriend of hers she hasn't really talked to us much has she?"

"Yeah you're right. HEY want to see if they are snogging!"

"RON! That's not even funny that would be so gross." Harry laughed "Also that would be so cruel to her she is our best friend."

"Yeah but then we could see who it is!" Harry paused to think.

"Ok let's go," Harry desperately wanted to know who it was since he had had a crush on Hermione for the past two years. Harry and Ron split up and went from door to door. Harry walked up to a door and heard someone crying. Harry knocked on the door. "Who's there? Can I come in?" Harry tried to open the door but it was locked.

Through the glass he could see someone moving toward it (It had designs so you couldn't see inside). Then Harry heard the door unlock. He opened the door and looked at the girl crying in front of him. Her back was to him and she had her head in her hands. But he could recognize that bushy brown hair anywhere.

"Hey 'Mione what's wrong?" Harry sat down next to her and started rubbing her back.

"My boyfriend broke up with me!" She looked up at him.

"Is that all?" Harry asked stupidly.

"YES! Of course that's all."

"Oh ok sorry didn't know. Well it's his loss anyway. Any guy would kill to have you as a girlfriend." Hermione smiled weakly at him. "So who was he? You never did tell us."

"I can't tell you. You would kill me."

"No I wouldn't. At least it wasn't Malfoy. That slime ball would only date you for one reason."

Hermione started crying even harder. "Harry I did."

"Did what... OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T!!! What in Merlin's name were you thinking? Did you like...you know...do...it?"

"O my God Harry be realistic! I will save that for when I am older."

"Well...uh...good." Harry had to think of something quick. "I mean after the ferret incident what if it never grew back to normal size unless that was his normal size before."

"HARRY!! You are such a git." She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Anything for you!" Harry thought of something that he would never do in front of crowd but would do for her. So he started to sing I'd do anything by Simple Plan

"Ok Mione you can kill me now!" He felt like such an idiot he hated singing but he did have a pretty good voice.

"No I thought it was cute!" She smiled at him.

"Yes I am sure! What girl wouldn't want a guy to get up and sing in front of her like a brainless git?" Harry said sarcastically "But I mean who doesn't love Simple plan? I bet you thought that it was sweet and nice of me to do that?" Harry knew he was going to be laughed at because it was a dumb thing to do.

"Actually yes!" Harry had to smile.

"Like I said before though anything for you!" At that Hermione got up and gave him a hug. "Well um we better get back to the compartment though huh?" She smiled and they walked back to the compartment. Ron was already there waiting impatiently for Harry. When he saw Hermione he stood up and looked back and forth between then.

"Hey Harry. Were they...you know...doing...it?"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO?" Harry had to laugh at this! Ron was a bit confused.

"Um don't know it's a guy thing." Harry said.

"Obviously! Well any way you two better get changed we are almost there!"

"Oh right," The two boys turned around and started to change. Harry turned around to grab his shirt which he had pulled off. When he had turned fully around Hermione was still there and Harry felt his face go a shade of deep red. Ron turned around and saw her.

"Um excuse us!" Ron blurted out pulling his shirt on.

"Oh right. Don't Mind me!" Hermione turned around and walked off with her hand behind her back. Harry looked for his shirt it wasn't there. He knew Hermione had taken it.

"Damn it Hermione!"

"What's the matter?"

"She took my damn shirt!" Harry ran out of the compartment just to see her walk into a compartment. Harry ran too it and opened the door. When he did he froze. There were six girls in the compartment and Hermione. "Uh Hermione could I please have my... uh ... shirt?"

Hermione's POV

'O Merlin I can't believe I just stole his shirt this is the dumbest dare I have ever had.'

"Alright girls I have it. Now what?"

"Just wait till he comes here and asks for it back?" Lavender said matter of factly.

Harry pulled the door open and just froze. 'Wow he has a nice body!'

Which he did from working out. (At least Dudley had something useful to give to him) He just stared at the girls. "Um Hermione could I have my ...uh...shirt."

"Yeah!" As I handed him his shirt I mouthed sorry to him. He ran back to the compartment.

(End Hermione's pov)

"O MY GOD! Ron there was a ton of girls!"

"Ha-ha I knew you had it in you!" Ron laughed "So what did they look like when they saw you!"

"I didn't really pay attention but Hermione was checking me out!" Harry tried not to laugh.

"But she has a boyfriend"

"No they broke up."

"Oh so who was it!"

"She never said!" Harry had to lie. He knew Ron would flat out kill Hermione. "I am going to kill her though!" As he said that Hermione walked in.

"Hey 'Mione im sorry about you and your boyfriend." Ron said. Hermione glared at Harry Thinking he had told Ron who it was. "So who is it anyway?"

Hermione looked back at Harry and just smiled. "I am not telling you guys."

"How bad could he be? At least it isn't Malfoy." Harry had to walk out of the compartment. The minute he got out there he busted out laughing. Hermione came out afterwards. She looked at Harry and hit him on the chest.

"Hey what can I say great minds think alike?"

"Yeah great!" said Hermione sarcastically.

"Hey I resent that!!" Hermione smiled. God Harry loved that smile. "Well we better get back in there or Ron might begin to wonder!" He smiled evilly.

She smiled and walked back in the compartment. She opened the door and heard the door hit something. She saw Ron holding his head. She had to laugh at this. "Eavesdropping are we. Well I wished I would have hit your head harder!"

Ron just glared at her. Harry walked in and looked at Ron with a huge lump on his head. "Let me guess he was eavesdropping."

"Can you like read minds or something?"

"No just the situation made it pretty obv...YES yes I can. Any way can you believe they are making the new dada and who head boy and head girl a secret until we get there? I think it is rather cruel on poor Hermione here!" Hermione playfully hit Harry in the chest.

"Actually I do think it is nuts? But I mean we already know Hermione will win Head girl it's really just head boy that no one knows." Ron said.

"Hey we are there. Let's go!" They got off the train and walked to the not so horseless carriages. Ron got in and Harry held out his hand formally. "Well thank you Mr. Potter."

"Suck up" Ron muttered under his breath. He didn't do this because he liked her he did it cause it was so pathetic how hard Harry was trying.

They finally reached the castle and walked into the Great Hall. They sat down in there usual spots and watched as the First years filed in. "Wow there are a lot this year!"

"Yeah. Hey there's Chester!" They all looked at the small boy who walked in. He lived near the Weasley's and Harry talked to him a lot. Harry leaned back to stop him. "Hey Chester good luck!"

"Thanks Harry." Harry could tell how nervous he was. He leaned back and watched the boy walk to the staff table.

"That was sweet!" Harry had to smile.

"He is like the brother I never had!"

"Funny my brothers were never that nice to me!" They all bust out laughing. Then the sorting started. It went by quickly. Then Chester was the last one.

"Zedept, Chester" McGonagall called out. The hat sat one his head and fell past his eyes.

"Hmm well you have many interesting qualities many from both ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Harry was muttering Gryffindor under his breath. "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered loudly. Chester sat down next to Harry.

"Awesome! Glad to have you!" They started to eat and when they were finished Dumbledore stood up.

"I think I have some secrets to reveal!" Everyone got really quiet to hear the news. "First off our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin!" Harry grinned and looked at the other two.

"Hey Harry isn't he the werewolf that taught here a few years ago? I thought they weren't going to let him back!"

"Hey maybe since they realized Voldemort has come back maybe the new minister decided Dumbledore was smarter then they gave him credit for!" The four laughed at that.

"Well he and his family will be using the Head Girls sleeping quarters so the head girl will be sleeping in the head Boy's but we have added a room to it so they will not be in the same room! Well now we have to find out who they are! Head Girl which should come as no surprise is Hermione Granger! And the Head Boy is Harry Potter!" Every one started clapping for the two head's now.

"What I thought you had to be a prefect first!" Harry walked to the front to meet Hermione and the headmaster to get the rules.

"Well I can see this came as a shock to both of you!" Harry looked and saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Ok well anyway. You should know I do not want any um well funny business in your rooms you two! I mean it. It may sound funny but it's a serious matter. Any way tonight you will get situated in your rooms then tomorrow night is when your job starts you two will be walking the corridors from 9 o clock to midnight! The time will fly I guarantee it. So you two can go to your room." Harry and Hermione walked to the room. Not saying anything. But Harry broke the silence.

"Hey um where is the room at anyway?" Hermione turned toward.

"Uh good question?" They both smiled at each.

"Sir I know where it is!" Harry whipped around to see Sir Cadogan.

"Alright please take us there!" With that he took off and Harry and Hermione went after him. In less then two minutes they were there! "Thank you"

"Hey before we go in there I have a question!" Hermione turned and saw Harry staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have my shirt?" Hermione laughed.

"Well see the girls and I were keeping in touch and we were giving each other dares over owl mail and well lavender found out that you had been working out over the summer and dared me to take your shirt and take in the compartment they were in and wait for you to show up shirtless."

Harry stared at her confused. "So....What did they think" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked in the room.

"Hey are you going to answer me!"

"No Mr. Potter I will not answer!"

"Aw come on Mya or were you to busy checking me out!" He flexed and she hit him. After a bit of their playful banter Hermione realized something

"Hey wait what did you call me earlier." Harry looked at her.

"I don't remember actually!"

"You called me Mya!" Harry thought for a moment.

"If you don't like it I w..."

"No I think it is cute!"

"I know I am" Hermione who had her backed turned to him twisted around in the blink of and eye. She was just staring at him.

"What?"

"Something's different about you! I don't know what it is but there is something different!"

"No way im just plain ol' Harry." Harry looked at him skeptically.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing... im just ...I don't know"

"No you know and you're going to tell me."

"No! I am not just drop it ok! I'm not different." Harry had an annoyed sound in his voice.

"Alright whatever I just thought we were friends." With that she walked into her room and shut the door.

"What the hell!" He ran to the door and knocked. There was no answer. Harry turned the doorknob and swung it open. Hermione was lying on her bed face down. "Mya I'm sorry."

Hermione turned on to her stomach and sat up looking at him. She knew he was trying to impress someone. "Who are you trying to impress."

"Well let's see since I have only had one girlfriend....everyone! With Voldemort still out there I want to actually have the satisfaction of having more then one girlfriend." Harry had a big grin on his face.

"Do think you are going to die?" Hermione looked at him she was more then serious. Harry went over and sat on her bed next to her.

"I honestly don't know." Hermione looked at him and felt tears threaten her eyes.

"Are you scared about it?"

"Yes but just a little I mean I will have my whole family up there right?"

"Yeah but what about everyone here?" Hermione looked at him fighting the tears. She said the next part in a very quiet whisper. "What about me?"

Harry just stared at her he had only heard the first part. "Well truthfully I don't know what I would do without you guys so I honestly don't think I could leave! So I will have to stay with your guys."

"Ok well that's good! So you really want to be the biggest ladies man this year!" She said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Well truthfully I have only been kissed once and well a little more action wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah well I haven't even had one kiss." Hermione was looking at her feet. Harry took a step closer.

"Malfoy didn't kiss you?" Hermione shook her head.

"No,"

"Really well I don't see why!" He was so close she could feel his breath. He leaned in closer they were only an inch away.

"Harry what if this ruins our friendship!" He was only a centimeter away.

"Nothing could ruin our friendship!" He closed the gap and she felt his lips softly pressed against hers. She loved the feeling but she wanted to go further. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip he opened his mouth for her. After a few seconds of the very passionate kiss Harry pulled away he was breathless. She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"There's no way that was your first time!" Hermione blushed. Did that mean she was good?

"Ok well now that that's out of the way..."

"Hermione I think ...I think I l..."

"POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry turned around and to his horror Malfoy was standing in the door way.

"I might ask you the same thing!"

"She is my girlfriend!" Harry looked at Hermione.

"No your not you broke up dumb shit remember you were the one that broke it off!"

"No I didn't. Why would I break up with you?" Malfoy looked sincere.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"I lied." She said barely above a whisper.


	2. the reason no not the song

a/n Hey well this is chapter two i was going to wait til ten but hey 8 is close enough.

Queen of Harry Potter-you were so fricken close to the original its not even funny are you psycic (Ii spelled that wrong) any way good job but i just put the original in but great job.

a/n i drop the f bomb(f word) a few times so sorry if you dont like that word.

"Why!" Both boys said at the same time.

"I don't know" Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off.

"Hold on malfoy. Then why were you crying."

"I can't tell you."

"Why the fuck not?!?!" Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry turned to face Malfoy. "Did you do this to her?"

"No I am just as confused as you are truthfully." Harry could tell he was telling the truth. "Harry come here a second I have an idea about something!" Harry looked at malfoy skeptically then followed him to the other side of the room. "Hey how badly do you want to know what is up?"

"Well obviously quite a bit!"

"Ok well I can get so veritaserum from Snape then we can pull her aside and ask her!" Harry looked at Hermione staring at then from the bed then back to Malfoy.

"Alright!" Harry shook his hand. They walked back over to Hermione sitting on the bed. She looked up at them.

"Talking about me?"

"Actually...."Harry looked at Malfoy who had elbowed him. "No we were talking about well about a girl that has come to school this year from durmstang!"

"You've been cheating on me?" Malfoy just stared at her.

"Hell no so don't even go for that factor! But you can't say the same thing can you?" And with that Malfoy stormed out of the room. Hermione looked at Harry. But Harry was the first to speak.

"Nope you can't say the same thing! Well I ...uh...well...Shit I don't remember what I was going to say...hmmm...Oh yeah. I can't believe that..." Hermione was looking at him like he betrayed her. "What's that look for."

"You kissed me and you have been checking out some other girl!"

"I didn't know we were going to be kissing and I thought we did it as friends?"

"Maybe so then why did you kiss me if was just as friends?"

"You kissed me back and YOU still have a boyfriend!" Harry stared at her. She looked at him and felt the tears fall. Harry watched as tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh please don't pull a Cho."

"You don't even know why I am crying!"

"Well... No... but you could tell me then I would!" Harry thought for a minute. Why would she do that? "AND IF THIS IS ANOTHER DARE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Hermione had been looking at the ground but at that she looked up her eyes flooding with tears. All Harry could think was not another Cho I had enough of her for a lifetime.

"Do you remember what you said earlier about nothing could ruin our friendship."

"Well I guess I was wrong." Harry felt guiltyhe hated to see her upset. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Ok I will forgive you eventually!"

She looked up at him then smiled He looked down at her "Hey why did you kiss me?"

Harry thought for a minute then realizing that the real reason would probably upset her he finally just said the first thing that came to mind "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"Ha-ha." He started laughing and she threw a pillow at him. Harry ran out of the room.

Harry stuck his head through the door "Night Mya."

"Night Harry"

The next morning she had an unbearable headache and she felt like she was on fire. She had sweat on her forehead. She conjured a thermometer and checked her temp. 101.6 Hermione moaned and lay back down on her bed. "'Mione?"

"Harry?!?!"

"No it's Ron but hey you are going to be late for class if you don't get up soon!"

"Ron I can't I feel like shit!" She heard Ron laugh. The door opened and Ron stood in the doorway.

"Is this just a cover up to skip class? Oh wait I am talking about Hermione Granger never mind!"

Hermione sat up and threw a pillow at him. (a/n she likes to throw pillows at people ok)

"Hey I heard that you two kissed and then he told me that you lied about breaking up with your boyfriend. What happened?" So Hermione told Ron what happened (a/n I will tell you later I want you to think about it!).

"Please don't tell Harry."

"I won't but I got to get to class Bye 'Mione"

"Psst Malfoy" Harry was trying to get his attention in potions class. Malfoy turned around and glared at him.

"What!" Malfoy whispered back.

"Have you got it?"

"Yeah I will hide in your room then you go in her room with some pumpkin juice and I will slip it in there then you take it to her and then start asking away. But you have to leave a crack in the door. So I can hear"

"Potter I have the potion lets go." The two walked to the head rooms and walked in Harry poured a glass of pumpkin juice and put a few drops of veritaserum in the glass. Harry walked to the door and opened it being sure not to close the door all the way. 

"Mya how are you feeling? I heard you were sick!" Harry watched as Hermione came up from under the covers. She was white as a ghost. .

"Yeah I feel like shit!"

"I'm sorry. Here I brought you something to drink." Harry handed her the drink. Harry watched her drink it. "So um why won't you tell me why you lied about breaking up with Malfoy?"

"Because you will kill me!" Harry watched her take another drink.

"So what happened?"

"Well I was writing my friends and they had a bet that I couldn't get you to kiss me by the end of this week."

"But then why were you crying?"

"I was crying because my cousin is in the hospital but then you came and I used it to my advantage I mean I was crying before hand cuz I was still upset but then you knocked so I told you I was upset about my boyfriend. And then you said that stuff about malfoy and then I start crying harder."

"So that kiss last night meant nothing?" Harry was a little upset about having to ask about this cause he did enjoy it.

"No it meant everything to me." Harry grinned.

"So that whole never been kissed thing was a joke to get me to kiss you?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes and no. I mean I have never been kissed and when I said that I knew I was going to get my first kiss." Harry had heard enough. So it wasn't a dare nope. IT WAS A BET! He did a charm that lifted the effects of the veritaserum.

Harry walked out of the room to where Malfoy was. Malfoy was pissed. "Um hey so have you heard enough."

"Yeah that's all I needed to hear!" Malfoy stormed out of the room. Harry walked over to Hermione she was glaring at him.

"OOO you're in troubllllllllle" Hermione hit Harry upside his head "Hey that wasn't very nice!"

"No what you did wasn't very nice!" Harry smiled at her she smiled back at him I mean how could she not, that goofy grin of his always made her smile.

"Forgive me?"

"On one condition!"

"What?"

"If I tell you 'I will tell you later' then please wait!"

"Aight!"

"What"

"Aight you know alright without the RL!"

"Yeah ok."

"Best believe!"

"Whatever!" Harry laughed.

"You know you like it!"

"Hell yeah" When Harry heard what Hermione said he about fell out of his chair (a/n I guess he sat down somewhere in the middle of this).

"You just cussed!" Harry laughed.

"I know"

"My little Hermione is growing up!"

"Whatever!"

"K go to bed Hun you need your sleep!"

"What did you just say?"

"You need to get sleep?"

"You are so clueless! You called me Hun!"

"Yeah so?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can!" She smiled and he gave her a hug then went to his room and fell asleep.

"Harry get up!" Someone was shaking him by the shoulders. Harry opened one eye and saw Hermione staring down at him. "Harry we are going to miss Hogsmeade soon!"

"Alright... Alright I'm up!" Harry got up got dressed and met Hermione and Ron in the entrance hall. Harry had an idea. He turned to Hermione.

"Hey Mya did it hurt?" Harry had to stop himself from grinning. Hermione just looked confused.

"Did what hurt?" She still looked confused.

"When you fell from heaven!!" Harry grinned at her.

"Harry that is so incredibly corny!"

"Well let's here a better one!"

"Are you from Tennessee?" Hermione was looking at him and Harry was dumbfounded.

"What? No you know I live in Little Whinging!"

"Oh cuz you're the only ten I see!!!!" Harry laughed at that.

"That was even cornier then mine." The two were laughing then Ron thought of one.

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first!" Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him.

"WHAT?!?!?" They said together. Now they were laughing even harder.

"Whose idea was this?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Hey I just wanted to see your reaction when I said that."

"Ok let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" So they walked to the pub ordered their drinks and sat down.

"Hey guys I know we have like two months until this but what are you guys doing for the Christmas break?"

"My family is going to Romania to see Charlie. Sorry but there is only enough room for my family."

"It's ok how about you Mya?"

"I am just going home. Nothing much just spending Christmas with the family. I could owl my family to see if you could go!"

"No I don't want to be a burden!"

"Nonsense my parents would love to have you!"

"No I...OW!" Harry felt something hit his leg. Harry looked over at Ron who was giving him a look that said 'go for it' "Fine but if they say no the first time don't beg!"

"Whatever I can do that!"

Ron looked at Hermione then to Harry and an idea popped into his head

"Ok hey I will get the hint if you don't want to talk about it but um what's going on between Malfoy and you?" This time Harry kicked Ron but Ron didn't yell in pain.

"Oh we broke up."

"For real this time?"

Harry thought about what he just said then mentally slapped himself. He looked at Hermione who was staring at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry that came out a lot ruder then I intended it to be!"

"It's ok I deserve it. But anyway it just didn't work out he had heard what I said and was little upset about the whole you kissing me and enjoying it!"

"O I'm sorry this was all my fault!"

"No you loser it was mine for enjoying it!" Harry didn't know how to take that.

"Guys I'm going back to Hogwarts see you later." So he got up and walked out he was so confused about everything. He walked to Hogwarts and sat on the grounds by the lake He figured he had been there for about two hours before anyone came to him.

"Harry?" He heard that familiar voice from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. You?"

"Not really!"

"Well come here and talk to me about it!" Harry was sitting against a tree Hermione sat in between his legs her back to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her stomach and put his chin on her shoulder. "So what's up?"

"I was just worried that you were mad at me and wouldn't want to stay with me this winter."

"No I was just confused about something and yes I do want to stay with you over the break."

"Ok I like that." Harry smiled. He was rather comfortable sitting like that.

"Hey there's the owl I sent to mum and dad they might have replied already!" The owl flew to Hermione and Hermione took the letter from it.

"Well go on read it!"

"_Dear Hermione, _

_Sure your friend can come spend the holidays with us but just as long as you don't do any thing bad! _

_Love from, _

_Mum & Dad" _

"I love how everyone thinks we will do something bad!"

"Yeah me too!"

a/n ok so thats chapter two i have cha three written but i persobnally dont like it that much so you have to give me ideas (it will mostly be when she goes to he grangers) so please please please review just click that button see good now please i need i ideas to all my reviewers thank you so much you kick ly Hayley (gred)


	3. Christmas eve eve the kiss

"Hey Ron you don't have to worry about me over Christmas break!!"

"Why? Did Hermione's parents say yes?"

"Yes."

"Hey where is Hermione anyway?"

"Think about it!"

"Yeah so why is she in th..." Ron suddenly stopped talking and stared at the entrance to Gryffindor.

"What's wrong with y...oh" Harry turned around and saw his problem. Luna Lovegood ad just walked in. (a/n ok yes I know they aren't allowed in other towers but Dumbledore made an exception for her ok lol Idk anyway Luna is now cool two years with the trio and the loopy part of her left and she is very pretty not like a total babe as guys would say but very pretty all the same.) "Hey uh Ron I don't think you should stare its rude."

"Yeah sure." Harry knew he wasn't listening so he tested his best friend.

"And Fred got her pregnant."

"Yeah ok"

"And she ate the baby."

"Cool"

"And she is dating Malfoy"

"WHAT?" Harry started laughing. "What did you say?"

"Dude I was kidding. You were fricken drowning the common room with drool I think fang has some competition."

"Shut up!"

"Dude just go talk to her."

"You mean like you talk to Hermione."

"Don't make me run into her by accident!"

"Fine I'm going." Ron went over ad the two started talking. Finally they were done and Ron walked over to Harry.

"So how did it go?"

"It was fun."

"No see how easy that was?"

"Shut up!"

It was finally time to leave and the trio got on the train and when they got there they said there good-byes and Harry and Hermione found her parents.

"Mom. Dad." Hermione ran up to her parents and gave both them a hug. She turned to Harry "And this is Harry."

The grangers smiled and walked up to him. Mr. Granger shook his hand then Mrs. Granger gave him a hug. Harry smiled "Hi"

"Well come on kids we got to get home"

"Why?"

"Your mom and I have to go to the office to finish off some papers then we will be back home."

So they got in the grangers car. The ride home was short but fun. The grangers asked then about their studies. Finally they got to the Grangers and Harry was in shock. Her house was huge.

"Wow"

"I know" Hermione smiled at him and they walked in. "Come on you room is this way." Hermione took him to his room.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Mya."

"No problem." Harry opened the curtain and looked out the window. The back yard was a nice size with a pool and a...."You have a Jacuzzi?"

"Yeah so?"

"Let's go swimming!" He pulled off his pants and put a pair of shorts on. Hermione who watched him changed blushed.

"Um it's a bit cold don't you think?"

"That's why it's called a HOT tub." Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Harry let's go back in side its cold." But Harry had already gotten in.

"Wow it's nice in here. Come on in."

"No I'd rather n..."

SPLASH

"I can't believe you did that."

"Alright let's go in then." Harry ran out of the hot tub and start shivering and his lips were turning blue.

"Harry your going to freeze."

"Then come on in" Hermione got out of the pool and got half way to the door and just stopped dead. "Hermione come on"

"H-h-Harry I-I a-am sssso c-c-cold" Harry ran over to her and picked her up and ran inside. He set her on the couch and watched her shiver.

"Hermione c'mon we got to get you out of those clothes"

"H-Harry could you help me."

"W-what?"

"Get up to my room can you help me get there?"

"Yeah c'mon" Harry picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry was about to explode here she was her face less then 1 and a half inches from his and he couldn't kiss her. He set her on her bed and walked out of the room. Harry went to his room and put on a pair of pants and a Sweatshirt. He walked back to her room to find her still shivering. He walked to her and gave her a tight hug. Harry saw her lips were blue so he gently pushed her head against his sweatshirt. After about five minutes of just standing there Harry noticed she had fallen asleep. Harry picked her up and set her in bed.

Hermione woke to the sound of music.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone _

_The worst is over _

_You can have the best of me _

_We got older _

_But we're still young _

_We never grew out of this feeling_

_That we can't give up _

Hermione walked over to Harry's room and opened the door. Here he was bouncing around with what looked like scissors.

_Here we lay again _

_On two separate beds _

_Riding phone lines _

_To meet a familiar voice _

_And pictures drawn from memory_

_We reflect on miscommunications_

_And misunderstandings_

_And missing each other too much_

_To have had to let go _

Now Hermione knew what the scissors were for they were to replace a microphone.(if you dont get that its ok my class used to use scissors for microphones.) Hermione started laughing as he started bouncing around to the music.

_We turn our music down_

_And we whisper_

_Say what you're thinking right now_

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

Now Harry decided to start singing instead of just lip syncing. She did like his singing voice alot.

_Jumping to conclusions_

_made me fall away from you_

_I'm so glad that the truth_

_Has brought back together me and you _

Harry looked up as he heard the laughing and walked over to behind her. He hugged her from behind and was swaying back and forth. He was now singing in her ear.

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And we whisper_

_Say what your thinking outloud _

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up _

Harry turned Hermione around to face him. They were still swaying but they were getting slower. They were both leaning in.

"Harry..."

"It's ok..."He was whispering to her he wanted to kiss her again so badly. There faces were less then an inch apart.

"Harry...thanks."

"No problem" He whispered. (A/n I thought I would clear this up Harry is a sweet funny guy. He is like that totally hot guy that's almost too good looking for his personality ha-ha LIKE CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY IN CINDERELLA STORY WHOOOOOOO sorry im done)

_We turn our music down_

_And we whisper_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And we whisper_

_We turn our music down_

_We're sitting on the ground_

_And next time I'm in town_

_We will kiss girl_

_We will kiss girl _

Harry and Hermione filled the gap between them and their lips met.

_Tell me what you thought about_

_When you were gone and so alone_

_The worst is over_

_You can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't_

_Feeling that we can't_

_We're not ready to give up _

Harry smiled for a second but then deepened the kiss. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and Harry kept his arms around her waist.

_We got older but we're still young_

_We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up _

They pulled away and looked at each other. "Well um I ordered pizza and I got you a movie" (a/n besides its Christmas Eve eve you know the day before x-mas eve.)

"O ok what movie???"

"Cutting edge." (a/n that is a good movie it turely is)

"Oh I love that movie!" Harry smiled.

"Ok well let's get the movie started while we are waiting for the pizza." Harry got the movie out and started it. Five minutes in the door bell rang. "I will get it."

Harry walked to the door. He paid the pizza guy and walked back in.

"Here we are." They ate and watched the movie. Hermione fell asleep 10 minutes to the end.

The grangers walked in just as the movie was ending. Harry shook Hermione and woke her up.

"So how did you to do today?"

"Great!"

A/n ok well this chapter three

WITH GREAT HONOR I THANK Shinji-Higurashi for giving me a few ideas on what to do you cured my temporary writer's block thanks a ton

I hope you like this story please reviews I want at least 6-8 of them

On the next chapter of best of me

-Hermione explains malfoy and her relationship

-Krum

-Harry's x-mas gift for Hermione

letter from ron (his exciting news)

-going back to Hogwarts


	4. Christmas eve with Krum

"Harry get up" Harry grumbled and rolled over to look at the bedside clock. It was 7 o' clock.

"Hermione its 7 go back to bed." Hermione laughed and whipped the covers off him. Hermione started laughing. "What's your problem?"

"Your pajamas are so cute!" Harry looked and smiled. He was wearing his black pajama pants with little hearts and cupids all over it. He looked back up at her and gave her a grin with his eyes half open. "But Harry I hate to break it to you but its Christmas not Valentine's Day."

"Yeah well you gave them to me."

"Yes I know. Well anyway you have to get up."

"Why?"

"We are doing snape's homework!"

"You woke me up at seven o clock to tell me to do snapes homework?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh fine get out so I can change!" Hermione smiled and left. But she yelled through the door. "There's breakfast waiting for us on the table in the kitchen."

Harry finished dressing and went downstairs he walked into the kitchen and saw four pancakes sitting on a plate. Hermione smiled at him. "That's your breakfast!"

Harry smiled and sat down. They finished breakfast and Hermione ushered Harry to her room. "Now we have the rest of the day to finish it's only a foot so it shouldn't take long."

"Yeah for you"

"I heard that!" Harry smiled at her and sat on her floor with his parchment quill and books. They got started and they were almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"Hermione you didn't tell me others were staying here or coming."

"Nobody was coming it might just be my aunt and uncle coming to wish us Merry Christmas."

"Oh ok."

Harry listened to the conversation downstairs. "Oh she didn't tell us you were coming im so sorry hold on let me call her. Hermione a Mr. Krum is here to see you. "

Harry looked at Hermione "Oh shit I forgot." Harry looked at her confused. "I told him last may that he could come to my house on Christmas Eve and we would celebrate."

Harry stared at her like she was nuts. "Mom tell him he can come on up"

Harry heard footsteps then the door open. "Hey Herm-ow... Vat is he doing here?"

"Um he had no one to stay with so I told him he could stay with me!"

"Ok. So are you ready to go?"

"Um well no but can Harry come to I don't want him here by himself all day."

"Alright Vhatever." 'Jerk' Harry thought to himself.

"Thank you So much." She ran up to Krum and gave him a hug. 'Gee give him a hug for being an asshole'

"Alright vell lets go."

"Hey I will meet you downstairs im going ot get a few things out of my room." Harry ran out of the room and ran to his. He grabbed a few things he needed.

"Alright im ready."

"Finally" 'what I took like a few seconds'

They walked out to Krum's car (yes his car) and got in. First they went to a few shops in Hogsmeade. Then they went to lunch. Then to a movie. Then to their last stop Diagon Alley.

Harry still had a few gifts to buy so he had a few bags.

Walking down the roads of Diagon Alley Harry noticed Hermione shivering.

"Hold up Victor"

"Vhat is ze Problem Potter?"

Harry took off his coat and gave it to Hermione. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "What's this?"

"A coat don't think I didn't see you shivering." Hermione smiled at him and put the coat on.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at her and kept on going.

"Hey let's go get some zing to drink."

"Ok" They went into the little coffee shop and got something to drink.

"Um I will be right back." Hermione stood up and headed toward the restroom.

"So Potter vhat are you doing at Herm-ow-ninny's house?"

"I thought we already cleared this up I needed somewhere to stay over Christmas break and being the sweet girl she is _Hermione _offered for me to stay at her house" Harry made sure that he emphasized Hermione's name so Krum would get how to say it.

"Oh so zere is nothing going on between you and Herm-ow-ninny?" Harry couldn't stand it.

"OK STOP RIGHT THERE!!!! Her name is Hermione not Herm-ow-ninny!" He said that with an excellent impression of Krum. "Say it with me Her-mi-one"

"Her-mi-o-ne"

"OH MY GOD. No say it faster!"

"Hermione!"

"Yes he did it it's a miracle now he won't look like a fool!"

"What????"

"I said it's a miracle!"

"No you said I was a fool." In a flash Krum's fist hit Harry's eye.

"Gee this is what I get for teaching you how to say her name?" Krum went to hit him again but Hermione walked out.

"Alright sorry there was a l...Harry what Happened????"

Harry looked at Krum. Then turned to Hermione "I went to go get another drink when I tripped and hit something! That's why everyone is staring and why Krum's face is so red because he was laughing."

"You laughed at him?"

"Um uh"

"I imagine it was pretty funny. Me the boy who lived tripping I mean come on."

"I think ve should go!" Harry looked at Krum and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

They walked out but as Harry passed Krum he said "You're fucking welcome Jackass"

Harry walked out and the car ride home Harry didn't say anything. They were finally at the house and Harry got out of the car. Harry turned around and saw Krum kiss Hermione's cheek. Harry felt like hitting Krum. Hermione turned around and looked shocked.

"Not expecting him to kiss you??"

"No he...he...said..." 'Oh great Krum told her he loved her and now she is going to go for him.'

"What did he say?"

"He said my name right." Harry burst out laughing. Ok so he was completely off but who cares?

"I'm a damn good teacher aren't I?"

"You taught him to say my name right??"

"Well...um more like yelled at him to say it right." Now Hermione burst out laughing. They walked in the house.

"Um Harry we really need to get that cleaned up where his ring hit its bleeding." Hermione started healing his eye when she looked up at him "Viktor did this didn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Cuz when he finally learned your name I said now he wouldn't look like a fool!" Harry had a huge grin on his face. "Hey I have a question!"

"Ok shoo!"

"Why did you go out with Malfoy??" Hermione laughed a little.

"Well I went to Diagon alley right after we came home from Hogwarts and I told you he had been acting strange. Well I saw him and he started talking to me. I spent the whole day with him. So at the end of the day I turned to him and asked why he was suddenly being so nice to me and he said his father had come to the school to talk to him about a bad grade. Well they got in this huge fight and his dad called him some really cruel names. So Draco won't go back home now. He is living with friend Blaise. She has always been like a sister to him and apparently her parents are really sweet so he is staying there. But then we met in Diagon alley every day for a week and the like 8th day we met he asked me out. So I said yes. Does that answer your question?"

"That and more. I noticed Crabbe and goyle have found a new person to guard."

"Yeah!"

"I still can't belive he went out with Millicent!"

Yeah I should ask him about it!"

"Yeah you should. I mean she is like a guy so.... Wow that's just plain creepy."

"Well I can't believe he went out with Cho!"

"I can I mean who wouldn't want to go out with a slut!!!"

Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it at him (a/n im telling you she loves throwing pillows at people I'm am now going to start a pillow fight) Harry grabbed the pillow and hit her with it. Hermione Hit Harry a few times with he pillow before heR pushed he gently so she fell backwards. Harry started tickling her. She was laughing hysterically. "Do you give up?"

Hermione nodded and Harry let go. He helped her up. When he did he accidentally pulled her to him they were less then an inch apart and they were moving closer. They were a centimeter a part..."Kids we have dinner!"

Harry jumped back and turned around. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in and smiled at the children but Mrs. Granger noticed his black eye and rushed to him.

"Harry are you ok???"

"Yeah im fine just a bit clumsy" Hermione held back a laugh.

"Well let's get you an ice pack."

"No I will be fine. Thank you though."

"Are you sure??"

"Yes thank you."

"No problem." With that the Hermione's parents left the two alone. Harry walked over to Hermione and smiled. They were leaning in again but this time there was a tapping on the window. Harry pulled away and looked at the window 'for the love of Merlin" Harry went to the window and grabbed the letter from Pig.

_Dear Harry and Hermione, _

_Guess what? I saw Luna today and we talked and had a great time and at the end of the day I asked her out she said yes and we kissed!!! I am so happy I can't believe she said yes. So how have you guys been?? Probably a blast. Has she got you doing the homework yet? Ha-ha sorry just thought I would ask. Anyway I hope you guys are as happy as I am. If you know what I mean ; ) _

_Love' _

_Ron_

"How sweet they are finally going out." But Harry noticed something was wrong.

"Mya is something wrong?" Hermione looked at him and had tears in her eyes. Harry pulled her into a hug "Hey what's wrong."

"It's stupid." Harry only pulled her closer.

I don't care tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that Ron told me you like someone and if you two have someone and I don't have anyone then I think I will be left out." Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest.

'Alright Potter here is your chance tell her, give her a kiss, then you two will live Happily ever after.' "It's ok Hermione we wouldn't leave you out." 'Oh great job Potter if you wanted to help her you should have told her the damn truth.'

"Well sorry about that" Hermione said wiping the tears away. "Well since we just wasted the day with Viktor let's do something fun!" Harry just stared at her.

"Like??"

"Like....Song titles!"

"Oh like from 'Who's line is it anyway!'" (a/n song titles is a game played on who's line is it anyway and they can only answer with a song title)

"Yeah "

"Ok I will start Billy jean"

Hermione put her hands over her heart and said "Only one"

Harry pretended to pull out flowers from behind his back "Roses"

"Kind of Perfect"

Harry pretended to look offended "Belated"

"Who am I"

"Emily"

Hermione put her hand out "Slow dance"

"Yeah" Harry did a little usher turn then took Hermione's hand and they started slow dancing but they kept going with the game. "My Cherie Amour"

"Stay tonight??"

"With out me"

"I don't want to miss a thing" Unconsciously they had been leaning forward ad were now less then a inch apart yet still playing the game.

"Say you will"

"Shut up" Harry smiled as Hermione pulled his head toward her. They were kissing for about a minute before they heard someone clear their throat. Harry and Hermione pulled apart and Harry turned around and saw Mrs. Granger standing in the door. He felt his face go a deep shade of red. Mrs. Granger smiled. She started to shake her head.

"Tsk tsk not even under mistletoe." Mrs. Granger smiled and so did Hermione and Harry was left in the middle red as a beet. Mrs. Granger walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok just take care of her."

"I will don't worry." With that she walked out of the room. Hermione walked over to Harry.

"Night Harry" She gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked to her bed.

Harry had finally gotten something you wanted.

a/n ok i totally didn't know this chapter would be so long it probably isint all that long but anyway i hope you like im am almost at a writer's block i need someideas for Hermione Christmas present K thanks to all my reviewers which was a total of four i would like some more please


	5. Christmas Day

"Harry, Harry get up" Harry opened one of his eyes, groaned then turned over. "Harry Potter get up."

"You know I would expect this from a five year old, not from a seventeen year old!" Hermione laughed then pulled his covers off again. Harry looked at the clock and groaned again. Hermione got on the bed and started shaking him. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her onto the bed with him straddling her so she couldn't get away. "Now I want sleep ok!"

Hermione grinned then sat up getting extremely close to his face. "But its Christmas." Harry smiled and rolled off her. Harry went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He turned to her "Lets go"

Hermione got off the bed and walked with him downstairs. They got downstairs and walked to the tree.

"Hey shouldn't we wait for your parents?"

"They told us that we could open our presents when we woke up."

"Obviously they didn't want to be woken up at 6 in the morning!" Hermione smiled then looked at the tree. "You get your presents I will get mine"

So they started getting there presents and they opened them. Hermione got Harry a snitch with his initials engraved in it "Thanks Mya I love it" Harry gave Hermione a hug then a kiss on the cheek (a/n oh by the way they aren't officially going out yet). "Hey I will be right back I have to get your present."

Harry ran up stairs and got her present. Harry came back downstairs and handed her the box. She opened it and gasped. (A/n I was cruel and make this the end of the chapter and make it the shortest in Hayley history but I felt like being nice lol)

Inside was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet no this bracelet was enchanted. On it....

(A/n alright screw the formalness I was getting a little to carried awayï)

Inside was a bracelet. On the bracelet was the words I love you. But inside the box was a paper. More like a card though.

Dear Hermione,

On this bracelet the words I Love You is on it as you can tell. But the words light up when you are sad. I hope you like it.

Love always

Harry

Hermione felt her eyes water. She ran over to Harry and gave him a hug. "So I assuming you like it???"

"No I love it!!!!" Harry smiled. He looked down at Hermione and knew he had to saw what he had been dying to say since 6th year.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Hermione stared into his eyes and the tears fell. Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too!" Harry smiled and gave her another kiss.

Harry met Ron in the common room to tell him about his vacation.

"Harry! So how did it go??"

"Great we are dating and she said she loved me!!!"

"It's about time too."

"What do you mean???"

"Everyone knew you two were going to be together!!"

"Really???"

"Yeah Fred and George even had a bet going!"

"Wow."

"Yeah anyway im going to meet Luna bye!!!!"

"Bye." Harry ran to the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Hey babe!"

"Hey Harry. Did you see the notice board?" She said standing up and giving him a kiss.

"No why?" Hermione led him over and on the board was a notice for an end of the year dance for sixth and seventh years. Harry turned to Hermione "Go with me??"

"Of course!" Hermione leaned in and gave him a kiss. Hermione pulled away and looked at him. Harry leaned in again and they started kissing more passionately.

"Ugh guys get a room!!!!" Harry and Hermione pulled apart and looked at their bets friend.

"Sorry Ron. Hey have you seen this notice???"

"Yup just went and asked Luna!!!" Harry laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Good job!"

A/n I know very short chapter but I have a really good Idea so the next is straight to the dance so im sorry but that's how it is oh and there's going to be a sequel. Rthe dance is like a month I think be fore the end of school!!!


	6. The dance

It was the evening of the dance and Harry was getting ready. He had on a pair of khakis and a white and green striped polo shirt. (this is a very casual dance its supposed to be a fun dance not one where you get all dressed up.)

On the other side of the tower Hermione put on a jean mini skirt with a black halter top. Hermione applied her make-up and did her hair (which both made her roommates gasp as they never thought that Hermione could do all this stuff). She walked down to the common room where her and Harry were meeting.

Harry stood in the common room waiting for Hermione. He was kind of nervous because he isn't a very good dancer.

"Harry it's ok she will forgive you if you break her foot!" Harry smacked Ron over the head.

"You're not helping!" Ron laughed

"Sorry." Harry turned to Ron to say something but Ron got to it first. "There she is!!"

Harry whipped around and sure enough there she was in her cute outfit that could turn heads. She noticed him and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hermione you look great!"

"You don't look half bad yourself!" Harry grinned then slipped his hand into hers.

The trio walked down to the entrance hall. (a/n oh by the way the already had dinner) Luna was standing the middle waiting for Ron.

"Harry we better leave them to talk." Harry nodded and led Hermione to the Great Hall. They stepped in and were amazed. The Great Hall was beautiful (a/n I'm going to be weird and let you dream up the décor that way it could be your dream dance place and that way you like it no matter what). Harry walked over to a table and sat down.

Harry looked around the room. He saw all the different couples but one almost made him fall out of his chair.

"Hermione does Ginny have a boyfriend???"

"Yeah why?"

"It isn't malfoy is it?"

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Harry was astounded at how um ok Hermione was with this.

"Um nothing just wondering?"

Hermione smiled at him. Then music started. Harry and Hermione were talking about whatever popped into their heads. Then a slow song Hermione liked came on.

"Come on Harry let's Dance I love this song." Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Alright but I must warn you..."

"I know you a bad dancer. Well I will teach you!" Hermione pulled Harry onto the floor and Put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Now just kinda sway with the music. It's really easy.

I'm missing your bed, I never sleep

Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak

and this bottle of beast is taking me home.

Harry smiled as Hermione came closer to him.

I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets

But you're not alone and you're not discreet.

You make sure I know, who's taking you home.

Harry looked next to him and Ron was dancing with Luna.

I'm reading your note over again.

There is not a word that I comprehend,

except when you signed it

"I will love you always and forever"

Haryr looked down at Hermione just as she looked up. "I love you"

"I love you too Harry."

As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs,

and sit alone and wonder,

how you're making out,

and as for me I wish that I was anywhere

with anyone making out

Harry was quite proud of himself he hadn't stepped on her feet once.

I'm missing your laugh, how did it break?

And when did your eyes begin to look fake?

I hope you're as happy as your pretending.

Harry looked down again at her and leaned in.

I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets,

and I am alone, in my defeat.

I wish I knew you were safely at home.

Hermione looked up and their lips met.

I'm missing your bed, I never sleep.

Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,

And this bottle of beast is taking me home.

Harry smiled as they just stood their completely forgetting to dance.

Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs,

and sit alone and wonder,

how your making out.

And as for me I wish that I was anywhere

with anyone

making out.

They pulled away and smiled at each other

Your hair, it's everywhere,

Screaming infidelities and taking its wear.

They just stared into each others eyes.

Your hair its everywhere

Screaming Infidelities and taking its wear.

"Hey you want to go for a walk" Hermione smiled.

"Sure."

Harry and Hermione intertwined their hands (you know held each others hands) and walked out into the entrance hall. They stopped and looked at each other.

Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss. Then a longer one. Then an even longer one. Then a very passionate one that lasted until they needed to breathe.

Harry led Hermione to the RoR (yup that's right the room of requirements). Soon enough they were both on a bed that appeared and shirtless. Harry looked down to Hermione. "Are you sure?"

"No." Hermione looked away from him

"Hey it's ok it's not a big deal... really!" Harry went to get off but Hermione stopped him.

"Let's just stay here tonight!" Harry smiled and laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Love you"

"Love you too!"

Harry woke up the next morning next to the love of his life. He kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open she looked at him and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart!"

"Morning baby!" (yes I don't really like it when they say love it just sounds weird or it makes them sound old) Harry and Hermione got dressed and walked to the common room. They each went and took a shower.

Harry went into his dorm room and saw Ron. "Hey Harry where did you go after that dance I didn't see you at all after that."

"Oh we went for a walk." Ron looked at Harry.

"Anything else?" Harry snapped back to reality.

"Um..."

"Did you guys do it?" Harry laughed remembering the conversation on the train.

"No"

Harry walked down to the Common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. Harry sat beside her.

"So...How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Never better!"

A/n I personally think it's short and stupid but it has a really big part. And I hope you like it so yeah. this officially the onyl chapter i hate at leas ttil chapter seven and eight


	7. expect the unexpected

The next couple weeks had been great. The trio finished their classes and newts But two weeks before the end of school something happened that wasn't expected.

"Harry can I speak with you?"

"Yeah sure babe!" Harry got up and smiled at her.

Harry went to take her hand but she pulled away. Harry started to worry.

"Harry um... well ...I ...uh"

"Hermione its ok you can say whatever you want to me!"

"Harry please don't be so sweet not right now." Harry looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"Um... well we have to break up!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I love you I really do we just can't be together anymore!"

"Why? We love each other we can be together."

"If you only knew why we couldn't..."

"If you would tell me we could work it out together!"

"No Harry we just have to... we can't be together." Hermione took off the bracelet and gave it to Harry. But Harry stopped her.

"No you can keep it I mean I gave it to you right." Harry gave her a fake smile. Hermione couldn't look at him with the tears in her eyes.

"Harry I got to go!" Hermione started to run off but Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." Harry whispered to her he kissed her head and pulled away. Hermione took one last look at him and ran off. (a/n ok I know how many guys would honestly do that none I know but Harry is such a nice guy and he loved her.) Harry stared after her.

Tears came to his eyes as he sat on the ground he wiped them away. He had just lost the only person he would love as much as he did. As he kept thinking he realized something. Since he really couldn't live without her he realized he had one other reason to live so might as well get it over with.

Harry got up and ran into the castle. He ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and ran inside.

"Ah my dear boy why are you here?"

"When do I have to fight Voldemort?"

"Well I really don't know!"

"Tomorrow!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow I want to face him and get it over with!"

"Are you sure?" Harry moved in front of the chair and sat and slid down the chair.

"Yes I'm sure I just want it over with I'm sick of this."

"What are..."

"I'm going to go pack and get it over with tomorrow!" Harry got up and headed for the door.

"Harry"

"Yeah?"

"I will take you there." Harry smiled and walked to Gryffindor tower. He went straight to his dorm to get packed. When he got there he saw Ron. Harry just ignored him.

Harry started packing all of his stuff in his trunk. "Harry what are you doing? We don't have to pack for another week and a half."

"Just making it easier."

"Being around Hermione has finally gotten to you huh?" Ron laughed but Harry kept packing. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry was done so he turned to Ron and pulled him into a hug. "Ron you are a great friend thanks!"

"No problem Harry but what's up?"

"Just if I don't come back just tell her I love her. And keep an eye on her please."

"Harry you're scaring me!" Harry pulled away from the hug.

"Bye Ron." With that Harry walked out. Harry walked to Dumbledore's office. "Professor?"

"Harry I am here. So you are done?"

"Yeah if I don't make it back it will be easier I guess." Harry sat down and looked around his office to memorize the look of it. "Professor can I write a quick letter?"

"Sure!" Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and handed it to him. Dumbledore watch the teenager write the letter but all he saw was 'Dear Hermione'

After five minutes, Harry was done "Only give this to her if I don't make it!"

"Ok so I'm assuming you are ready?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore grabbed a quill and held it out to him Harry put a finger on it and felt that familiar tug behind his naval.

Harry's feet touched ground. He looked around and he saw he was in a old house that probably hadn't been used in years. Harry kept looking around when he heard someone talking to him.

"So Potter what have I done to get the honor of meeting you?"

"Just shut up and get out here!"

"Why?"

"So I can get this stupid war over with!"

"So you want me to just kill you!"

"Hell no I just want it over with!"

"Fine!" Harry pulled his wand out but Voldemort was to quick "Crucio."

Harry wanted to scream with pain but if he did he knew it would please Voldemort. Once Voldemort lifted the curse Harry stood up (with great difficulty) and looked at him.

"You can't beat me boy I'm to quick for you!"

"I have beaten you before!"

"No you just got away except the first time which was luck." Harry thought for a minute. Voldemort was right he had just gotten lucky. "Yes the only reason you got away the first time was because your mother loved you and now no one loves you for you."

"That's not true!" Harry was getting upset. People loved him. Ron the Weasley's, Lupin, Herm...

"It is tr..." But Voldemort was interrupted by that familiar song that he had heard in Harry's second year. Fawkes was flying around in the room. "What is that damn bird doing in here?" Harry noticed that Fawkes had the sorting hat. Harry noticed that Voldemort wasn't paying attention. Harry pointed his wand. "Expelliarmus"

Voldemort's wand flew towards Harry as Voldemort flew backwards. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort again "Petrificus Totalus" (A/n sorry I have never heard anyone do that spell on him so I figured it would be pretty funny)

Voldemort's hands snapped to his sides as he fell to the ground stiff as a board. Harry ran over to Fawkes. "Come on Fawkes I need the sword!"

The sword appeared Harry went to grab it but Voldemort had broken the body bind. "Crucio" Harry fell to the ground again in pain. After about 2 minutes Voldemort decided to lift the curse. Harry felt like he couldn't move but one thing kept him going. Harry looked to where the sword was and grabbed it. Harry stood up and looked at Voldemort. Putting the hand holding the sword behind his back.

"Two simple words Potter and you're done." Voldemort laughed "Avada Kedav..."

"If I die you die too!" Harry took the sword and threw it like a spear at The Dark Lord.

At the same both wizards were hit. Harry saw the green light fly towards him. As it hit him he saw his sword hit Voldemort right in his chest. Voldemort fell to the ground dead. Harry smiled then fell to the ground.

A/n – ok well chapter seven ï I'm sorry I really am I was crying writing this but it isn't the end don't worry I know you guys think this is the saddest chapter I have ever written well that's because it is. The real reason I put Voldie in here was because for a short while I forgot I still had to get rid of him.


	8. he's awake

"Albus there has been a muggle report that someone heard screaming in the old riddle house!"

"Minerva I must go"

Albus port keyed to the riddle house and saw why there was screaming. Voldemort was dead with blood all over him and a sword sticking out of his chest (paints a pretty picture doesn't it)

Where as Harry was laying on the opposite side the room. Blood from cuts and gashes stained his clothes. Albus went over to the boy and used a cleaning spell then conjured a stretcher.

He port keyed back to his office with Harry. He turned on the speaker "Everyone will stay in their classes and not go in the halls until further notice. But would a Mr. Weasley and a Ms. Granger please come to my office and just wait."

Dumbledore took Harry to the hospital wing and set him on a bed. "Poppy?"

"Yes prof..."She let a gasp as she saw Harry cut and bruised on the hospital bed.

"I am not sure if he is dead and if he is not I don't know if there is any way to help him if he is alive." With that he left and went to his office. He walked in and saw Ron and Hermione hugging each other. They realized he was there and pulled apart.

"Well as I am assuming you both know Harry went to Fight Voldemort last night. Professor McGonagall heard that there was a muggle report about something strange happening in the Riddle Manor. Well that strange thin was the two of them fighting. The good news is well that Voldemort is gone...Forever. The bad news is that Harry might not make it either."

Hermione heard his words and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Can we see him?"

"Of course" Ron took Hermione up to the hospital wing. They walked in and saw Madame Pomfrey putting ointments on Harry's skin. They walked over and looked at him. Hermione felt faint and fell in to Ron. He pulled up a chair and sat her down in it. Hermione just stared at him. After about Half an hour of just staring Hermione spoke. 

"Is there any chance of him making it?" Madame Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"It's about 50 50 chance." Hermione thanked her then went back to her original state.

About another half an hour later it was dinner time. "Hermione I'm going to go get a roll from the Great Hall. Do you want anything??"

"No thanks" Ron left and Hermione moved her chair closer to Harry's bed. She grabbed his hand and gasped. It was cold as ice. Hermione started to cry. "I'm so sorry I just couldn't be with you. I love you I really do I just... I'm so sorry."

They had one week until they boarded the train and Harry still hadn't waken up. Hermione was sitting by his bed and Ron was standing behind her chair. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Nothing happen so Hermione put her head on the bed then kissed his hand so Ron wouldn't notice. Hermione sat back up and squeezed his hand again. But this time he squeezed back. Hermione gasped and stood up.

"What's up?" Hermione just stared at Harry and saw his eyes start to flutter open.

"Ron I got to...go!" With that Hermione ran out of the room. Ron looked at Harry and his eyes were closed but there would tears running down his cheeks. Ron moved over to the bed and almost yelled in fear when Harry's eyes out of nowhere popped open.

"Harry...you're ok!"

"Yeah but I have lost her forever." Harry looked away so Ron wouldn't see him cry.

"Hey she will come around" Harry smiled weekly. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge. "Hey where do you think you are going?"

"Get something to eat I'm starving!" Ron laughed and they walked down to the kitchen to get food.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the compartment the one they always sat in. "Hey ron you talk to Hermione lately?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool."

"Why haven't you?"

"No she's been avoiding me."

"Really. I'm sorry." Ron looked at his best friend and saw how well Harry was taking it!"

"It's ok I'm fine!" Harry smiled. He looked at his watch . "Hey I have to look around the compartments quick!" (a/n take a wild guess!)

Harry came back looking very angry and yet very sad too. "Harry what's wrong!"

"I can't believe her!"

"What? Why?"

"I just can't I ugh I'm never talking to her again!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"I will tell you later!"

"Ok"

THE END (until the ok i lied im not going to have a sequel)

a/n ok so i'm thinking screw the sequel and just add on sooooooooooooo thats whats gonna happen k k so now it's going to get super musical and it will be kinda sorta like a musical!!!!!


	9. Three years later the dance

hahaha i forgot to say that i don't own harry sorry about that but i mean you guys no i dont so i mean what's the dealio huh

OMG this was my third attemot at this darn chapter and its upsetting me writer's block sucks but i mean one of my friends helped me out of it it was sam or eric or somebody i dont know i really dont but anyway i would like to thanks Jamie Eric and Sam (my peeps) who read my stories they are some of the best friends ever in the world and if you don't have friends as great as them i feel rather sorry for you Well that was sappy anyway the mirror of oh bloody hell is updated soon CHAP 3 IS FRICKEN HILARIOUS props to fred (jamie)

Now ont ot the story

Chapter nine

It had been three years since the break up. Hermione and Harry had stayed friends but nothing was the same ever again. Harry was walking to the café that he met his friend at every other day. Harry walked into the café and walked to there usual table.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Fine!"

"guys I have some news!" Hermione said.

"What is it?"

'probably she finished some book that she was writing or maybe she got promoted or....'

"I'm getting married!" 'or that'

"WHAT?!"

"Settle down Harry"

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!" Hermione looked at Harry strangely.

"Where have you been these last three months?"

"you've only been dating him for three months?"

"well four ac..."

"What?!"

"I didn't tell you til we were dating for a month!"

"No I mean you only knew the guy for four months?"

"No I knew the guy for five months we dated for four!"

"Still that's not long!" Harry looked at Ron he was giving him that be happy for her look. (I don't think there is a look like that but it said that) "Congratulations."

That didn't help much but was satisfying enough for her. "Well you guys are meeting him tonight!!!"

"Geez Mione little short notice don't you think?"

"I know Ron but Harry just got back from a mission and this is the only night for a while that Ken can go out for dinner." 'Ken? You've got to be kidding me!'

"Hey Mione?"

"Yes Harry."

"Can I call you Barbie?" Hermione turned towards him and glared.

"I hate you!" Harry started to laugh. (a/n o by the way doesn't Harry like her anymore (yet))

"Um guys I don't get it!"

"Never mind Ron Harry is just being a prat," Harry gasped.

"That hurts." Hermione hit him.

"Anyway I have to go but we are eating at the Bludger tonight at 6:00!"

Hermione got up and left. Harry turned to ron and noticed the shock expression on his face. "Whats up?"

"The bludger is this dance club."

"So?"

"I can't dance!!!!" Harry started laughing. "What you can't either!"

"I beg to differ!" (a/n ok it means I disagree)

"When did you learn to dance?"

"You know those dance clubs I go to like every night are pretty damn helpful!!!"

"I guess that the thousands of women you date teach you?"

"Actually yes!"

"I don't get it how do you get so many girls?"

"Lucky?" Harry gave Ron and innocent look but ron knew better "Ok I just kind of meet them when I'm with other women and I give them a call later. We go on a date I take 'em home then right as we are getting ready to peel each others clothes off I stop! So then they think I'm sensitive word gets out and I then have more girls!!!!"

"Wow! So you have never actually done it?"

"Well I have a few times!"

"Wow you think you would be some sensitive guy after your story!"

"O I am............... to a few!"

"Also I would expect you to wait for love!"

"I don't I have found the right one yet. Yeah well I have to get back to work see ya Ron!" Harry waved good bye and walked out.

'actually Harry you have found the right one she's just getting married to the wrong guy!' Ron thought as he put his money on the table and left.

(a/n so yes Harry is a ladies man but deep down there is a reason he wont do it (and no its not cuz he's gay) all that much but he has only done it like two or three times)

Later that night Harry was getting dressed. He looked through his drawers and his closets until he found something he thought could get a few girls attention. He picked his blue shirt and khaki's. He rolled his sleeves up and looked at himself. 'Good enough' (a/n ok if you see him as I see him you would think he looks hot too especially since they guy I liked wore that outfit when I danced with him and might I say it was AMAZING)

Harry apparated to outside the club and saw Hermione. "Hey Mione!"

"Hey Harry! How are you?"

"Im great and you?"

"Just fine except for the fact that he isn't here yet!"

"Who Ron? He probably is just Nervous about the whole dancing thing!"

"No not ron he's here! But Ken isn't!"

"Oh.... well he still has a few minutes before hes officially late."

"No I told him to be here at 10 til!"

"Oh well why don't we go inside and wait with Ron and Luna?"

"Ok." So they walked inside the club and sat next to Ron and Luna. The four had a conversation until Ken finally showed up at six twenty.

As Ken came over Harry leaned in and said to Hermione "You know how I made that joke about the Barbie?"

"Harry shut up"

"Well he really does look like him."

"Harry I said shut up!" Harry started laughing.

"Harry I still don't get!"

"Later Ron!" Ken came to the table.

"Hello everyone!" 'wow this guy is like really business like you would think he would be pretty boring'

"Hello my name is Ron." Ron stood up and shook the guy's hand.

He smiled and replied "Pleased to meet you Ron I'm Ken."

Ron smiled and _Ken _turned to Harry and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ken and you are?"

Harry stood and took his hand shook it quick then sat down. "Harry."

Ken then turned to Luna and Ken stared for a minute then stick his hand out. "An who are you?"

"I'm Luna"

"Well you look good Luna" 'O my gods he is flirting and in front of Hermione!'

Ken sat down they ordered ate and again were engaged in a conversation.

"So how did you and Hermione meet?" Luna asked.

"We were both sitting in a club a lot like this and I saw her and asked her to dance."

"Wow some way to meet." Harry murmured but unluckily Hermione heard and hit his leg really hard. Harry turned toward her and she gave him a smile that said I really hope it hurt.

A slow song came on and Luna turned to Ron. "Want to dance?"

"Um..."

"Of course you do!" Luna smiled and pulled him up. They left and the three were left.

"Do you want to dance Ken?"

"Nah I don't feel like it!"

"Ok"

"Hermione why don't you put your hair up more often?" Ken asked.

"Cuz I don't feel like it I mean I kind of like it down!" (a/n her hair is no longer bushy he just wants it up to be more elegant)

"Well I think you should wear it down more often!" Hermione turned to Ken and he just stared.

"Why?"

"I think you would look better!" Hermione looked away so her head was towards Harry and he noticed tears in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"Hermione I'm going to the bathroom I will be back in a bit!"

"Ok." Hermione said barely above a whisper. The next slow song came on and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance?" Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Harry took her out to the floor and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms on her waist.

_I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes sad, and it makes mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.  
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where the story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but, _

Harry knew this song from all the times he had danced to it with some girl. He started to mouth it to not really any one. Hermione looked up and saw he was singing and smiled. He looked down right as she looked up and smiled.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life._

Harry was still mouthing the song and felt her looking at him so he looked down and smiled again. "This is a good song"

Hermione smiled "Yeah it is"

_If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right. _

They kept dancing and Hermione noticed how close Ron and Luna.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life. _

_Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right there,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say_,

Harry and looked over and Ron and Luna and noticed they were really far apart and then moved together laughing.

"Fourth year style huh Ron?"

"You got it!" The two laughed and turned back to their dancing partners.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.  
  
If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.  
  
If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life. _

Harry looked down and smiled "Thanks that was fun"

Hermione smiled and the two walked back to the table (a/n ok that was based off of a true thing. That thing was when I went to my homecoming and the guy I liked was there so I asked if he wanted to dance and we did and so much that happened between them did actually happen yes even the part with Ron!!!! But let me tell you it was amazing.)

Harry and Hermione sat down and were soon followed by Ron and Luna.

"I wonder why Ken isn't back yet!"

"Would you like me to go check up on him?"

"No I'm sure he is fine!"

"Ok" A couple seconds later Ken came back. He sat down and looked at Hermione then at to Harry then back to Hermione. Hermione obviously didn't notice because she started a conversation.

They talked drank and danced a few more times. (a/n when I say they I mean everyone which means Harry found someone to dance with) Harry looked down at his watch and realized it was Ten o'clock.

"Whoa guys I have to go I have to get up early." Harry got up and left.

"So did you have fun dancing with him?" Ken asked.

"Yeah he's my best friend its nice to catch up with him." Hermione said.

"Yeah I'm sure catching up is all you were thinking about!" Ken muttered.

"What Hun?" Hermione turned to Ken.

"Nothing Hermione." Ken watched as Hermione talked to her friend. "Hey let's go!"

"Ok!" Hermione got up put her coat on and the two walked out of the club.

"Crap!!"

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Ken thinks Hermione was thinking things about Harry!"

"Uh oh!"

"I don't trust him though!"

"Me either. But Hermione loves him and we have to support her!"

"Yeah." Ron said but added under his breath "She loves him but she is in love with Harry" (a/n yes Ron is a total hhr ship fan ha-ha yes he is!!!!) b

a/n HAHAHAHAHA I'm done Omg im done with this chapter I EXPECT A HUGE PARTY AT MY HOUSE TOMORROW!!! Any way I hope you like it I really do!! Ok I think there is going to be like a song in like every chapter probably so yeah.


	10. do you still love her

Chapter Ten

The next day was Saturday so Harry didn't have to work. It was ten o clock when Harry woke up to a pop.

"Harry?"

"I'm in my room Ron!" Harry got up and pulled some pants on over his boxers as Ron was walking in. "Hey Ron! What's up?"

"Um... not much."

"What's with the 'um'?

"Nothing." Ron stood for a few seconds thinking on how to approach Harry about a specific thing he wanted to know. "So did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah it was great."

"What did you think of Ken?"

"Eh I think Hermione can do better I mean he was flirting with Luna in front of you!"

"Yeah I know." Ron watched Harry as he thought about last night. "So how was you and Hermione's dance?"

"Good. We didn't talk much but I mean we didn't really need to it was just nice the way it was."

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Do you still love her?" Harry was totally taken a back by that question. He actually hadn't thought about his feelings for Hermione in so long he wasn't even sure he liked her that way anymore.

"Well to be honest I don't know."

"Harry how can you not know? You loved her a few years ago and you swore that you would always love her."

"Ron I love her but I just don't know if it's in that way!"

"Well Harry I think you best be finding out soon because the wedding is in 6 days!"

With that Ron left and Harry was left to think about whether or not he loved Hermione until she apparated into his room.

"Hey Harry!" She about fainted when she saw Harry didn't have a shirt on and his pants were pulled down so you could see his boxers. (Give me a break he is 20)

"Hey Mione what's up?" Hermione shook herself.

"Want to come help me pick out a wedding dress?"

"Why don't we just go to a muggle store find a Barbie that's about to get married steal her dress, and make it your size. Then we would be done. Oh and don't worry about Ken's cause we can find him a little Tux!"

Hermione glared at him and walked out the room. "Oh shit"

Harry got off the bed and ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Hermione I'm sorry I was just kidding."

"I don't care Harry! I am about to get married and you are making fun of me."

"Mione I'm sorry I will stop the Barbie jokes." Harry saw a tear in slide down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"Harry I'm scared." She whispered. Harry looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok babe!" (A/n yes he calls her babe and sweetie and Hun and all those pet names. It calms her down a bit) Hermione held on tight.

"Ok Mione now I think we should go pick out your dress. Let's go!"

"Ok." Harry realized he didn't know where the dress place was and just before Hermione apparated wrapped his arms around her. They appeared and Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a strange look.

"You forgot to tell me where this place was." Hermione laughed.

"Oh yeah." They laughed for a little while when a lady came in.

"So I assume you are looking for a dress?"

"Yes my friend is going to help me pick one out!"

"Well alright you look and when you find a few that you like come tell me and I will help you guys!"

"Alright thanks." Harry and Hermione walked over to a rack and started looking through.

Harry getting bored just kind of skimmed through. Until he saw one that caught his eye. He pulled it off the rack and looked at it. "Hey Mya try this one on!"

Hermione grabbed it found the lady then went to change into it. Harry sat down in front of the little mini stage thing (ha-ha I don't know what it's calledï).

Harry sat and waited until he heard her unlock the door. Harry watched as Hermione stepped out of the room.

She twirled around and then looked at him. "Well what do think?"

"Um.....Mya...well...."

"Does it really look that bad?"

"No Merlin no I mean it looks..........Wow!" Hermione smiled at him.

"Wow?" Harry nodded.

"Wow!" Hermione smiled at him then gave him a hug.

They bought the dress then went to diagon alley to celebrate. Harry handed Hermione her butterbeer as they started walking down the streets. "So Mya how many people you inviting?"

"I think like a hundred or something probably less."

"Oh so who's doing the invitations?"

"My mom. Ken and I wrote down the people and she said she would make them and send them out."

"Oh cool." Harry and Hermione stopped walking and stood in the path looking at each other.

"So are you guys having a Bachelor (sp??) And Bachelorette (sp?) party?"

"He's having a party I'm not."

"Oh." Harry hadn't realized just how close he and Hermione were. There faces were like 6 inches away from each other. "You looked really beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione was talking in barely above a whisper.

"I think beautiful might even be an understatement." Harry moved closer. Now they were less then three inches apart.

"Harry....Thanks." Hermione whispered

"No Problem." He whispered back (HAHAHAHAHA Déjà vu)

Harry kissed her. Hermione was so taken a back. Don't get her wrong she liked it. It felt good but ...Ken. Hermione pulled away.

"Harry I can't do this."

"OH Merlin Hermione. I'm so sorry. You must hate me!" Harry kept rambling apologies

"Harry its ok. You were just caught up in the moment."

"Yeah. I was... caught up." Harry and Hermione talked a little longer then went home.

Harry got home then apparated to Ron's. Harry felt solid ground the looked around.

"RON!" Harry yelled trying to find Ron. He came running down the stairs and looked at Harry worried.

"Harry what is it?"

"I kissed her. She probably hates me now. I mean it was just out of no where. I realized how close we were and just had to do it."

"Harry your rambling."

"Ron. I kissed Hermione."

"O my god Harry."

"I know"

"You do love her don't you?" Harry muttered something under his breathe but Ron couldn't hear him. "I couldn't hear you. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"It's ok. You just have to tell her!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"We tried it out and we broke up."

"Harry you have to try!"

"No Ron. I 'd rather be friends rather then hating each other just because I told her I love her." With that Harry walked out.

Four Days Later

Hermione sat in her room thinking back to when she was in seventh year. It was seventh year and Harry was in a coma.

Flashback

"_Ms.Granger!" _

"_Hello Professor. How are you?" _

"_I've been better"_

"_So why did you bring me here?" _

"_There is something I really need to see." _

"_Ok" Dumbledore got into a drawer and pulled out an envelope. "What is it?" _

"_It's a note." _

"_From who?" _

"_It's from Harry. Before he went to fight Voldemort he asked if he could write you two notes before he left so in case he died. And I thought you should read yours." _

_Hermione looked at her professor with teary eyes and grabbed the envelope. _

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hey if you get this you know im dead. I'm really sorry I couldn't stick around longer but I had to fight him. And we knew the consequences. Do remember when you asked if I was scared? Well truth is im terrified. But with you and the others in my heart I have a chance. _

_I know we broke up but I still love you. A lot. I just wish you could have found out before I died. If by a chance im still alive and you got this note just remember I will never stop loving you. You are my everything. Tell Ron I will miss him. _

_I love you so much Mya. _

_Harry _

"Hermione you there?" Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I'm in here Ken."

"Ok well my party is tonight so I was coming to see you."

"Hey how are you."

"I'm just fine." Ken looked at his watch. "Got to go Herm bye."

Hermione sat back down on the couch. "He doesn't even say I love you before he leaves?"

"Nope!"

"Hermione are you sure you want to marry him!"

"Yes Ron Im sure."

"What about Harry!"

"What about him?"

"YOU LOVE HIM THAT'S WHAT!"

"Ron that ship has sailed!"

"It doesn't mean it can't come back over night!" Hermione sighed.

"Ron..."

"Hermione.... Ken's a jerk."

"No he is not and how would you know you only saw him last night."

"He doesn't even say he loves you." Hermione went to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. "Hermione face it Harry says it more then he does."

Hermione's cell phone rang. "Hello. Yeah, ok uh huh sure im sure they would love to k bye. That was ken he wants you to go to his stag party."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry he flooed Harry and Harry's meeting you here."

"Ok." They heard a pop and turned around.

"Ok Ron let's go to the damn stag Party." Ron laughed and they aparated to the club.

a/n well that's chapter ten pretty special huh well please r&r I would really appreciate some ideas for the stag party and things and sorry it took so long and I don't own Harry potter or the characters EXCEPT KEN and maybe others I don't know If I created any more,.


	11. The party

Chapter eleven

Harry felt his feet land on solid ground and he looked around. Ron apparated beside him and looked around to. The club wasn't very big. Or maybe it was there was just so many people that it didn't really look that big.

"Ron this way." Harry yelled to Ron. They walked over to the table. Harry looked at the 5 other men at the table. He only knew one of them and that was Ken.

"So Harry remind me why you said yes to this!"

"I didn't say yes he forced me into it." Harry and Ron sat down. The waitress walked up to them and started flirting with Ken.

Harry watched with disgust as Ken flirted back. Harry put his head in his hands. When he looked back up the lady was in Ken's lap. Harry was pissed. Harry noticed how close they were.

"Um Miss could I please have a butterbeer please?!" The waitress glared at Harry.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You were flirting with some girl that you don't know and your are getting married in a couple days. And I was thirsty."

"Exactly Potter I'm _getting _married. But I'm not married yet so better have one last fling before I'm tied down.!"

"Shes your fiancé. And she is being faithful to you!"

"And how do you know huh?"

"Because I Know Hermione would never do that to anyone!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because she loves you! Personally I don't see why!"

"Whats wrong with me?"

"You cheat one her you don't tell her you love her you don't give her a hello and goodbye kiss! You are a jerk to her. I mean c'mon do you need more evidence?!"

"Shut it Potter. She is gong to be my fiancé and I can do anything I want to her."

"You are a Jack ass!!!" Harry seethed he was furious he could rip Ken limb from limb....

WHACK

Harry felt Ken's fist connect with his jaw. "Take that loser."

Harry got up and tackled Ken to the ground and gave ken a good punch. Ken laid there for a minute so Harry got up. Ken looked up at Harry and glared. "I don't see why you are sticking up for the mudblood anyway!"

That was it. The cherry on top. Harry tackled Ken again and started beating the Crap out of Ken. Ron pulled Harry off of ken and pushed him away. "Harry leave. Go!"

Harry ran out the door onto the street. "Oh shit."

Harry apparated home. He sat on the couch. He eventually fell asleep thinking about how to tell Hermione.

Harry woke up to the sound of someone apparated into his house. He looked around to see who it was. Hermione came storming into the room looking like she could kill.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??"

"Huh what the-"

WHACK

Hermione slapped him. "Hermione what the hell?"

"Why did you beat him up?"

"Who are y…oh he…Hermione He said some really hurtful things!"

"About who?"

"ABOUT YOU!"

"Harry he would never do that!"

"Oh yeah. Wanna here what he said?" Harry went off saying all the things that Ken had said. "Don't you see Hermione he is a jerk!"

Hermione's face had tear stains on her face. "Harry how could you make something like this up?" Hermione started sobbing.

"Hermione I'm not making it up!" Harry was begging for her to believe him. "Hermione give me veritaserum. Give me a pensieve I can prove it."

"I HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER" Hermione apparated out of his apartment leaving Harry to think about how much he screwed up.

Ron apparated to Harry's apartment after a little visit from Hermione. "Harry are you in here?"

Ron smelled alcohol. He walked through the house to Harry's bedroom. He wasn't in there but the light to his bathroom was on and there was water running.

There was no answer. Ron walked to bathroom. He looked inside and saw Harry in the tub with his clothes on and the shower going and empty alcohol bottles everywhere.

"Harry please tell me you didn't drink all these!"

"No Ron I didn't although it might have helped."

"Harry I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Hermione!"

"It's ok. I should have known she would never love me again. I mean she did break up with me!"

"Harry I think you should go apologize to them! Both of them!"

"NO WAY! Hermione ok no big deal. Ken no way he should apologize to me I mean he did hit me first!"

"Harry apologize to Ken for Hermione!"

"Fine but I doubt you could even get her to talk to me!"

Harry apparated out of his flat into Hermione's. "Hermione? Are you here?"

"Go away Harry!"

"Fine but where is Ken I need to apologize!"

"I'm right here Potter what do you want." Harry turned around and looked at Ken.

"I'm sorry Ken. You're right she is your fiancé. I just love her a lot and I don't want her hurt! So I'm sorry. And good bye!"

Harry apparated out and landed in his flat to find Ron still there. "So did you do it?"

"Yes Ron I did it!" Harry walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He turned the sink on and splashed some water in his face. (a/n I think I forgot to mention that Hermione is getting married on the 23rd of December and today is the 22nd)

"Harry, are you ok?"

"No" Harry whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's no big deal!" Harry walked out of the Bathroom and into his bedroom and fell on the bed. He felt tears threaten his eyes.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No just go home to Luna. She'll be wondering where you are." Ron nodded and left.

Ron got to his house and walked to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands. "Oh hey honey I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah Luna I'm here." Luna noticed the way Ron was acting and sat down next to him.

"Ron what's wrong."

"I wish they would just realize they still love each other."

"I know sweetie I do too."

a/n wow um thats the end i only own ken and well ken so yeah r&r chapter eleven please give me ideas for next chapters wedding stuff and that great fun


	12. The wedding

Chapter Twelve

(Wedding Day)

"Luna come on hurry up we got to go get Harry before we leave for the wedding!"

"Ron why don't you go get Harry and then come get me?"

"Because I don't feel like it!" Ron heard Luna laugh and footsteps.

Luna walked down the stairs in her bridesmaid dress. "You look gorgeous baby!"

"You don't look half bad yourself!"

"Hey I look better then half good!" Luna laughed and kissed her Husband.

"And People called me loony!"

"Hey I resent that!" they both laughed then apparated to Harry's house.

"Harry dear. We're here" Luna yelled when there was no answer Ron panicked.

"Shit" Ron ran to Harry's room. He was still in his bed face down. Ron walked over to him and shook him slightly. "Harry time to get up. Herm's wedding is today."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Um the gift is on the table in the kitchen and tell her good luck and congratulations." Harry laid his head back down.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not I thought you wanted her to be happy!"

"I do and me not going would make her happy so go!"

"Harry please go!"

"NO ron she doesn't want me to be there let alone ever see her again."

"Fine Harry stay here and mope around." Ron walked out of Harry's room and to Luna. "Let's go Harry isn't going." He grabbed Harry's present.

"Um…ok" They apparated to the wedding (my god that's all that ever happens.) "Ok Ron now I'm going to go find Hermione and help her get ready."

"Um I'm going to come with you and tell her Harry won't be here." Luna nodded and they went to the girl's side.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Luna and Ron can we come in?"

"Yeah come on!" Ron and Luna walked in and saw Hermione in her gorgeous wedding dress and her hair up.

"You look gorgeous Hermione!"

"Thanks Luna."

"Uh Mione I have something to tell you."

"Ok Ron what is it?"

"Harry isn't coming" Hermione's smile faded from her face.

"He isn't" Ron shook his head. "Oh…. Well ok um why not? No stupid question never mind."

"k well I will leave you two to get ready and I will find myself a seat!" Ron walked out.

The girls finished the last touch–ups the guys straightened there suits. Hermione's mom sat in the front row waiting to see her baby get married. Ron sat and waited to watch his best friend get married to the wrong man. The guys came in and stood in there spots and waited for the girls to come down.

As the girls came down Ron watched and was seriously debating whether to say that he didn't think this wedding should happen. Luna started walking down the isle and Ron smiled at her as she walked by her. Then the music started and everyone stood up.

Hermione and her father started walking down the isle. Ron also smiled at her as she was looking very nervous. Hermione and her dad got to the front. He dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back to his crying wife.

The congregation sat down and waited while the wedding got started. Hermione looked at the crowd and gasped at what she saw.

Standing in the doorway where she had just come from there stood Harry leaning against the doorframe in his tux and watching her. Hermione mouthed to him 'you came?'

Harry just nodded his hands in his pockets. Hermione heard someone clear there throat she turned back to her fiancé.

"If anyone has a reason as to why these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Hermione looked out the corner of her eye to see Harry still standing there just watching.

"Ok well now Hermione Jane Granger do you…." Hermione listened to the man and kept stealing glance at Harry. She looked up at Ken then back at Harry but he wasn't there anymore. "Well ma'am do you?"

Hermione stood there for a while. She felt Ken squeeze her hand. Hermione pulled her hands away. "No I don't" and she walked out.

"Hermione wait up!" Ron ran after her. "Are you ok?"

"Harry would never lie to me would he?"

"No he wouldn't. Not even to break up two up!"

"Damn" Hermione started to cry. Ron gave her a hug. Luna motioned for ron to bring her into a room with her. Ron walked her to the room and sat her in a chair.

"Luna I'm going to find him." Ron was sick of apparating so he found a chimney and flooed to Harry's house. "Harry?"

Ron walked to the kitchen and found a note.

_Ron- _

_I went on a short vacation. Don't worry about it I will be back for Christmas. _

_Tell Hermione Congrats _

_Harry_

"Shit" Ron flooed back to the chapel and found Hermione and Luna. "He's gone he won't be back till Christmas." Both girls just nodded.

"Hey Mom. Do want me to pick you up some things for Tomorrow?"

"Yes please do. Your hot chocolate will be done when you get back." Ron nodded and left. (a/n Ron took the girls to the burrow so mrs Weasley could talk to her some more. )

Ron got back to the sound of laughter. "Oh thank god laughter."

Ron put the stuff on the table and walked into the living room. "Ron you and your siblings are so funny."

"Pictures or stories?"

"Both!" Ron groaned.

"Ugh so how long are you going to make fun of me over this."

"Forever" Hermione and Luna both said at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley brought out another album of there last year at Hogwarts. Hermione had it in her lap. She flipped the page the picture of them right before they left on the train. Hermione had her arms around both boys. Ron was looking at the camera smiling While Harry kept looking at Hermione who was laughing. Hermione looked at the picture and saw the look on Harry's face every time he would look at her. She ran her fingers down the picture.

"Those were the good old days huh?"

"Yeah especially when we didn't know we liked each other." Hermione fought the tears in her eyes. Ron pulled her into a hug.

"It will be ok I promise!" Hermione smiled and sniffed.

"I better head home." Hermione stood up waved then apparated to her house.

a/n wow I really liked the wedding scene it just the whole way it worked was amazing g to me. So the next chap is Christmas day so r&r and I hope you enjoy it happy sam??? (dont ask)

I only own ken!!!!!


	13. christmas day and the day after

Chapter thirteen

(Christmas Day)

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he heard Christmas music. He knew this song very well it was his favorite. He sang along with it.

_Don't get so busy _

_Giving just a little kiss to the ones you love _

_And don't even wait a little while _

_Just to give them a little smile _

_A little is enough _

Harry looked around his room and walked over to his dresser in his boxers. He pulled out a shirt and walked into the kitchen the song still playing.

_How many people are crying? _

_Some people are dying _

_How many people are asking for love? _

_Don't save it all for Christmas day _

_Find a way _

_To give a little love everyday _

_Don't save it all for Christmas day _

_Find a way _

'_Cuz holidays have come and gone _

_But love lives on if you give on love _

Harry grabbed some cereal and poured it into a bowl and got the milk and poured it in. He kept on listening to the song.

_How could you wait another minute? _

_A hug is warmer when you're in it _

_Oh baby that's a fact _

_And saying that love is always better _

_Seasons, reasons they don't matter _

_So don't hold back _

Harry finished his breakfast and put it in the sink and went to his room. He pulled out his nice button up shirt and some khaki's. Then he pulled out his hoodie and put it on. "Well Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked at the clock 'hmm I woke up at 6, tradition ever since 7th year"

Hermione woke up to her favorite song. It was already about half through the song.

_How could you wait another minute? _

_A hug is warmer when you're in it _

_Oh baby that's a fact _

_And saying that love is always better _

_Seasons, reasons they don't matter _

_So don't hold back _

_How many people in this world _

_Slowly fall in this world _

_How many people are praying for love? _

"I was praying for love a few days ago" Hermione looked at her clock. "Six o'clock just like usual ever since 7th year."

_Don't save it all for Christmas day _

_Find a way _

_To give a little love everyday _

_Don't save it all for Christmas day _

_Find a way _

'_Cuz holidays have come and gone _

_But love lives on if you give on love _

Hermione finished her breakfast and went to her room. She pulled on a knee length skirt and a nice button up shirt. She went to her closet and pulled out her shoes and jacket.

"Eight o'clock, time to go." Hermione apparated out of her flat to the burrow. When she hit ground she looked around but only heard someone singing.

"_Let all the children know _

_Everywhere they go _

_Their whole life long _

_Let them know love _

_Don't save it all for Christmas day _

_Find a way _

_To give a little love everyday _

_Don't save it all for Christmas day _

_Find a way _

'_Cuz holidays have come and gone _

_But love lives on if you give on love" _

"That was good Harry." Harry whipped around and saw Hermione.

"I didn't know anyone was behind me" Hermione smiled

"But I like your singing. I always have." Harry smiled and nodded.

"So um where is Ken." Hermione was so surprised not only did he not know he said ken's name without any kind of disgust. .

"We never got married Harry." Harry looked shocked.

"O my god Mione I didn't know I left before the end I just left I don't know why I just…."

"Harry its ok I know you left." Hermione looked at him. "You sure you don't know why you left."

"Yeah."

"Ok well um… we better go say hi to Molly." Harry nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

Harry stole a glance at Hermione and couldn't help but smile. She didn't get married. He still had a chance. Harry looked away as he saw Ron. "Hey Ron"

"Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks and you?"

"Just fine." Hermione moved to say hi to Ron and give him a hug.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Mrs. Weasley how are?"

"I'm just fine. I bet your pretty good knowing the news."

"I feel pretty guilty about it but yeah I'm pretty happy."

"Just promise you will take good care of her when you're together not like that jerk ken."

Harry smiled and walked into the living room and stood in the middle watching the others. He said hi to everyone and started a conversation. Hermione and Ron walked in and Ron sat down next to Luna. Hermione walked over and stood next to Harry so she could talk to George's wife Alicia. "HA Harry and Hermione are under mistletoe looks like you two have to kiss."

Harry and Hermione blushed and turned towards each other. Harry and Hermione stared into each others eyes before they moved into a kiss. Harry lightly pressed his lips against Hermione's. As they touched a shock burst through their bodies. Harry pulled away and Hermione blushed.

"Harry want to come play quidditch with the guys?"

"Yeah sure." All the guys walked out and the girls squealed.

"OMG How was it?"

"Was it sweet?"

"Is it the best?"

"Ok hold on. Let's see it was great yes it was sweet all his kisses are. And by far!" All the girls including Hermione squealed.

"Hold up. What do you mean all his kisses are?" Ginny added.

"Well we dated in 7th year and he kissed me a week ago!"

"Wow is that why you stopped the wedding?"

"No"

"Oh well then why did you?"

"Long story I will tell you later."

"Ok different question. Why did you break up with Harry seventh year?"

"GINNY!"

"What mum I was just asking."

"It's ok. Well…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I broke up with him because after the ball we started kissing and we went to the RoR and we almost did…it"

"Ok?"

"I got scared I wasn't ready and I freaked out. I mean I know Harry is kind and understanding but I mean I was just nervous. I hid it really well but I was just scared. Then he got hurt and I just wanted him back."

"Why didn't you get him back?"

Hermione took another deep breath. "Well…. I was on the train really upset and I didn't want to sit with him and I started thinking of all the good times Harry and I had. Like when he gave me my first kiss and…."

"Harry GAVE YOU YOUR FIRST KISS!!"

"Yeah well anyway I was thinking about all the good times and I started crying. Well along comes that prat blaise zabini. (a/n GUY)…."

"OMG I saw him last week."

"You know Ginny for wanting to know the answer to these questions you sure are paying attention to the little details."

"I really can't believe you guys called _me_ loony."

"Shut it. Continue Hermione."

"Well Blaise like Draco had become nice and came in to see if I was ok. And I started telling him. And I must have been talking to much cause then he kissed me. Then Harry came in and ran back out he looked angry and sad at the same time." Hermione quickly wiped a tear away but everyone saw her. Luna pulled her into a hug.

Outside the guys were having a very similar talk.

"So Harry you and Hermione…"

"Are never going to be an item because she doesn't feel the same way about me"

"I don't know you guys look really good together!"

"Whatever."

"No seriously I mean you both have no objection to kissing each other you stare at each other with that look in your eyes and whenever someone catches you, you both blush like mad."

"Ron I think that's enough ickle Harry doesn't want to talk about it"

"Shut it Fred"

"Yeah Fred shut it"

"You too George."

"So anyway why don't you tell her?"

"Cuz I don't want to." Everyone rolled their eyes and started playing quidditch.

Later at Dinner

Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Well as you know tomorrow is shopping day. But some people will be staying here cuz they aren't married and it wont take as long if they do."

Everyone looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry hadn't been paying full attention.

"What?" He asked with confusion.

"Harry darling you and Hermione will be staying in Ron's old room. And Ginny you and Draco (did I mention they are married?) will stay in your old room. I realize you are married but it will still make it easier."

"K mum."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

After dinner the kids opened the rest of the presents and the adults watched. Finally everyone was leaving and Harry was in the room changing for bed.

He pulled of his shirt and his pants and was left standing in boxers. He picked up his pajama pants and put them on. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

The door clicked and Harry looked up. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Harry lay down on his bed. He heard Hermione lay down on her bed. She turned the lamp off.

Harry rolled over so he was on his back.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry about you and ken."

"It's ok Harry." Harry could tell she was falling asleep.

"Hermione?"

"Mhmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Harry," Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

Both Harry and Hermione had been asleep for about three hours when something woke Harry up.

"Harry!!!!!!" Harry shot up and out of bed and ran over to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione was crying and curled into a ball. Harry scooted closer to her. "Mione what is it?"

Hermione just kept crying. Harry scooted even closer and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled Harry closer. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What happened in it?" Harry pulled back and put his forehead to Hermione's.

"Ken was trying to hurt me." Hermione started crying harder. Harry pulled her into another hug and whispered comforting things into her ear. He wiped a tear away.

"Shh its ok I'm here now." Hermione nodded. "Are you ok now?"

Hermione nodded again. "Ok"

Harry got up and went to sit on his bed but Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Will you stay with me?"

Harry smiled. "Sure." Hermione smiled and laid down on her bed and moved over Harry laid down next to her.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem Hun." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and snuggled up to her. Hermione snuggled back. (Hermione's back is to Harry) They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Harry Hon-" Molly stopped Mid sentence at the sight in front of her and had to tell Ron. So she ran to the fireplace.

"Ron?"

"Yeah mum we are almost ready."

"No you need to get over here now."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Ron groaned and was soon at the burrow. Molly grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs pulling Ron with her.

"What are y…" Ron stopped mid sentence seeing Harry and Hermione in the same bed. Ron had a huge grin n his face. "K mom lets leave them to be with each other."

Molly nodded and she and Ron walked out of the room.

Harry woke up and felt something under his arm he opened his eyes and saw Hermione in front of him. He looked at the clock. He softly kissed Hermione's shoulder. She stirred but didn't get up.

"Hermione we have to get up its eight thirty." Hermione rolled over to look at him.

"Is it really?" Harry nodded and sat up. Hermione sat up she was about to get out of bed when she stopped herself.

"Harry?" Harry turned towards her.

"Yeah?" Hermione gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for being there for me." Harry smiled

"No problem." Hermione returned the smile and got dressed. When they were done they walked down to the kitchen and saw everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hello everyone" Harry said smiling and sitting down.

"Ahem um Mione can I talk to you in the living room for a second?"

"Yeah sure gin" Hermione got out of the chair and she and Ginny walked into the living room. "So what did you want?"

"Mom said she went to wake you and Harry up this morning but you two were um apparently in the same bed." Hermione stiffened up. "Well?"

"Um I had a bad dream last night and Harry comforted me and I didn't want him to leave because I was still scared so he stayed with me."

"Awww what a nice guy, and also Ron, Luna, Draco. Harry, and I are going to a club tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah I will go." Ginny smiled and they walked back to the kitchen.

The rest of the day was spent shopping well until about 4 in the evening. Harry had picked Hermione's present up, since it wasn't in by Christmas, Hermione bought some things she had been wanting along with the rest.

It was time for the dance and Hermione, Ginny, And Luna were all getting ready for the dance club tonight. Hermione had on a blue halter top dress on. Ginny had a green strapless dress and Luna had a red spaghetti strap dress.

"Girls how should I where my hair?"

"Down that's how Harry likes it!"

"Yeah it is his favorite." Hermione smiled to herself and left her hair down.

Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione so he could take her to the club. Harry heard the door shut and Ginny then Luna came out. Harry smiled at the girls and told them they looked good.

Then Harry heard a new pair of footsteps and He looked at the stairs to see Hermione come around the corner. Harry gasped. She walked towards him and smiled.

"You look…You look gorgeous!"

"Oh sure we get good Hermione gets gorgeous." Ginny said from behind Harry.

"Thank you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Harry and Hermione apparated to the club. "Let's find a table!"

Hermione nodded and then Hermione Harry and the rest followed behind. Harry found one and pointed at it. The group nodded and sat down. Ron who sat next to Harry leaned closer to Harry.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You and Hermione?"

"What?! Oh you mean last night she had a bad dream and she asked me to stay with her so I did that's all!"

"Right well that sucks." Ron laughed and Harry hit him. A slow song came on and the two couples went off leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Hey Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to dance?" Harry grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. Harry took her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

_Your eyes were covered in sunglasses _

_When they first met mine _

_I sat there and stared at you _

_You didn't seem to mind _

_The awkward ways we meet _

Harry looked down and smiled 'god shes gorgeous' Everything would be so much better if he could just hold her like this forever.

_First comes heavy breathing _

_Staring at the ceiling _

_What will happen next? _

_I don't wanna know _

Harry turned Hermione around so her back was to him. He put his head on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. She put her head back on his shoulder.

"You really do look gorgeous"

"Thanks Harry you look great too"

_I never cared how I dressed before _

_But I cared that night _

_Anticipation ran through my bones _

_And my clothes never fit right _

_I can't wait til we meet again _

Harry started singing the song softly to her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_First comes heavy breathing _

_Staring at the ceiling _

_What will happen next? _

_I don't wanna know _

"I think I forgot to tell you how gorgeous you are tonight." He whispered to her.

Hermione smiled. "No you didn't."

"I don't care I'm still going to say it." he whispered again. Hermione laughed and looked at him. It was very clear how close they were.

_Framed pictures start to be put on the walls _

_Constant visits while I'm out on the road _

_It's hard to leave sometimes _

_But you know where I lay my head at night _

Harry moved a bit closer and so did Hermione. Harry closed the gap and pressed his lips softly against Hermione's. She kissed him back and seemed to be enjoying it.

_First comes Heavy Breathing _

_Staring at the ceiling _

_What will happen next? _

_I don't wanna know _

Ron looked over and grinned. "What is it Hun?" Ron pointed at Harry and Hermione who were still kissing each other. Luna gasped.

Luna saw Ginny and hit her. "What was that for?" Luna pointed in Harry and Hermione's direction. She like Luna gasped. "Finally!"

Harry pulled away slowly and smiled. "I liked that."

"Me too." Hermione smiled.

_First comes Heavy Breathing _

_Staring at the ceiling _

_What will happen next?_

_I don't wanna know _

a/n no this is not the end sorry ha-ha I know you wish it was but I have something up my sleeve trust me!!!!!!


	14. the fight

Chapter 14 The fight

Another slow song came on so Harry and Hermione stayed together and danced a little while longer. Both had no clue who was about to come in and what was about to happen.

"So how long until something bad happens?" Draco asked Ginny. Ginny hit his arm lightly.

"Nothing bad will happen!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Draco pointed at the entrance of the club and in walked (c'mon you people know this!) Ken.

"Oh shit."

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and smiled. Harry was absentmindedly rubbing his hand in circles on her back.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Harry's head shot up. "Well Hermione you going to answer me? Hmm?"

Hermione whipped around and saw her ex-fiancé. "Umm hi Ken How are you?"

"Answer me damn it! What the hell is this?"

"Maybe you should ask nicely!"

"Shut up loser!"

"Harry just stay out of this!" Hermione said. "Harry and I were just dancing; it's no big deal honestly."

"I bet it was a lot more then just dancing."

"Why does it matter, Ken? We aren't together anymore. Don't you get it I don't want to be with you!"

"So is this…" Ken motioned towards Harry "…why you dumped me?"

"No he's not the reason so leave him out of it."

"I'm sure. I saw the way you practically forgot the wedding because he was standing in the doorway."

"I was surprised he came he said he couldn't make it and I already said he had nothing to do with it!" Ken seemed to raise his voice with every time he spoke and Hermione backed more into Harry.

"So how long have you been cheating on me with this scumbag. How long!"

"Ken its not like that we never…"

"I bet you were his little slut and now you don't have to be his slut in secret! He can show his little whore to the world!"

"HEY!" Harry stepped in the name calling was enough for him, "Hermione is not like that and you know it."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"Quit defending him you little bitch."

"Ken why are you being such a jackass huh? Why don't you just lea…"

SMACK

Hermione held her face where ken had just slapped her…extremely hard! "HEY! That's enough!" Ron interjected

"Don't defend the little mud blood slut too!"

"That's it!" Harry punched Ken hard across the face. Ken got up and hit Harry in the face then saw his advantage and hit Harry full force in the stomach. Harry doubled over and gaining his energy hit ken again and again and again until ken was on the floor sporting a black eye, a bloody nose, and a bruised stomach.

Harry walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the floor. "Are you ok?"

Hermione gave a small smiled and winced. "I think I should be asking you. You look a lot worse then I probably do."

"I'll be fi…"

"Harry watch out!" That was the last thing Harry heard before a painful blow came to contact with the back of his head.

Four hours later

"How is he?"

"I don't know. I'm scared that was a pretty powerful blow."

"How's your cheek?"

"It's fine. I wish I could ask him how he was."

"Well the answer is it hurts like hell."

"Harry!"

"Yeah. Hey try not to scream that doesn't help the headache."

"Sorry." Harry smiled at Hermione and grabbed her hand. "So your ok?"

"I will be." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Harry's heart broke. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's my entire fault this happened." Harry sat up and pulled Hermione into a hug. She cried harder and he pulled her into his lap.

"Shh it's not your fault." Harry kissed the top of her head. When the tears finally stopped Hermione pulled back from him.

"Do you want anything? Food, blanket, something to drink…."

"I'm fine." Harry swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up.

"I don't know if you should be trying to move much."

"I'll be fine mione. So how bad was Ken?" Hermione laughed a little.

"I think you broke his nose." Harry laughed to but then held his side where the ribs were.

"And he may have broken your ribs lay back down." Harry sat back down.

Hermione went into the bathroom and came back out with a wet clothe in her hand. She sat down next to Harry and pulled out her wand.

"Alright I'm not the best healer but I do know that this will sting a little at first." Harry nodded. Hermione muttered something under her breathe and a blue light shot out. Harry gasped from the pain then settled down after it subsided a bit. "There all better… well not all you will still have a bruise."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other. Hermione picked up the clothe and started to dab at Harry's nose where there was still a little blood and a cut on the bridge of the nose. "So where are the others?"

"They went home." Harry nodded and sat up. He ran his fingers down Hermione's cheek where she had been hit. "Considering its like 5"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm just surprised he actually hit me."

"Has he ever been violent before?"

"Not that I know of he was always so sweet around me. Then he met you and that's when he got really mean."

"Im sorry,"

"Its not your fault Harry." Hermione smiled at Harry reassuringly.

"Hey I wonder what's on TV?" Harry grabbed the remote and turned it on. He flipped through the channels until it stopped on…………… The Cutting Edge.

"I love this movie." Harry smiled. (a/n ok now Harry's going to have these little mini flashbacks of the night three years ago when they were watching the same thing where they literally flash.)

"_I-I c-c-can't b-believe y-y-you d-d-d-did th-that!" Harry was laughing at her. Noticing how upset she was Harry grabbed her hand and picked her up and took her inside. _

Harry blinked and looked at Hermione who was still into the movie.

"_Harry…" _

"_It's ok…"He was whispering to her he wanted to kiss her again so badly. There faces were less then an inch apart. _

"_Harry…thanks." _

Harry gasped. He remembered that all to well.

"_Shut up" Harry smiled as Hermione pulled his head toward her. They were kissing for about a minute before they heard someone clear their throat. Harry and Hermione pulled apart and Harry turned around and saw Mrs. Granger standing in the door. He felt his face go a deep shade of red. Mrs. Granger smiled. She started to shake her head. "Tsk and not even under mistletoe." _

Harry jumped off the couch "I'll be right back"

He ran into his room and sat on the bed. "O Merlin I can't think about that stuff."

Just then Hedwig flew in his window. "Hey girl what you got? Hermione's letter back from her parents?"

Harry got up and untied he looked at the front of the envelope and was surprised to find his name on the front. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? Its been ages since I saw you! Well I hope you are doing good. _

_Listen I really need to speak with you Tuesday at 7 p.m. please come. _

_Mrs. Granger _

Harry read and reread the letter a few times. Well since today was Tuesday and it was 6:45 he figured he better stop by.

"Hermione I'll be back in a few!" with that Harry apparated to the grangers. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Harry!" Harry was pulled into a huge hug from Mrs. Granger. "I wasn't expecting for another fifteen minutes."

"Sorry I co-"

"No you're fine." Harry walked inside.

"So Mrs G-"

"Call me Karen."

"…ok Karen what did you want to talk about."

"Hermione," Harry immediately became concerned.

"What is it," A sense of urgency in his voice.

"Nothing bad. Well at least it shouldn't be." Harry nodded allowing her to continue. "Ok so you've always been great friends with Hermione and I know that you used to like her as more then just a friend. So my first question is do you still?"

Harry took a minute before nodding. "Ok well gosh I had this all thought out. Ok so does she know?" Harry shrugged. "Harry how much do you love her?"

"In all honesty, I don't think anyone has loved anyone as much as I love your daughter."

Harry noticed Karen's eyes were filling with tears. "Are you going to tell her?"

Harry looked up from his feet and stared at her. "I don't know I probably won't."

"Why not?" Harry who had been staring at Karen took his eyes away.

"I haven't told anyone this but in a week I have to go on a mission for my job that they think could take 2 years and if we are lucky one and a half. If I were to tell her she would have to wait two years to be with me. I couldn't do that to her. There are better men out there that will take care of her." (a/n ha-ha new twist that none of you knew.)

"Can't she go with you?" Harry took a long pause.

"….It would be dangerous and I would barely ever be around."

"Harry no excuses you know as well as I you wouldn't let anything happen." Harry went to reply but she stopped him. "Do you have to take this mission?"

"Well no but…" Harry stopped. But what? Was there even a but?

"Harry tell her." Harry looked up at her and nodded.

a/n ok next chapter is writtenjust tell me how soon you want it two or three more chapters left i hope you like just one more thign left to do go to the pretty little purple button press it then type how much you love me and the story ! and now its going to be super long til i get the next hpter up because my computer is tupid and erased it so yeah!


End file.
